


In A Sky Full Of Stars

by SuspenDisbelief



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, This tale includes:, and smooches!, it was pretty ambitious, like a lot of stuff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspenDisbelief/pseuds/SuspenDisbelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a vast galaxy, there are two people who keep finding each other over and over again. Through luck, or fate, or the Force, all Rey knows is that each time it gets harder and harder to say goodbye. At least in the meantime there are quests to complete and mysteries to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back (back again)! After the wonderful reaction to my first fic for this ship, "A Kinder Sun", I was convinced to give it another go. This is a bit of a departure from that one, which was unapologetically fluffy, as I tried to take advantage of what a great setting for adventure the Star Wars universe supplies. I hope you enjoy it, it was an exciting writing challenge for me, and I dedicate this to all the commenters who said they hoped to read more from me. Here ya' go; enjoy the show!

Rey had dreamed of the stars and planets for all her life, sitting outside the AT-AT that she had made into her home, if one could call it that, wearing an old pilot’s helmet and wondering what sights the owner of it had seen before... just before. What _she_ had seen before. Ever since leaving Jakku Rey felt like her face was constantly pressed against a window, desperate to absorb everything she could see just in case she ever found herself stranded in the sand again. Every star, every asteroid belt, every inch of inky black that extended farther than she could possibly comprehend. Except, that was, right now. Right now she was focused on a wavering electronic image not five inches away from the tip of her nose as she leaned in to try and calibrate the signal for a better picture.

                “I don’t think-“ Rey shifted in discomfort in her chair at the helm of the Millennium Falcon as she felt herself hesitate under pale blue face of General Organa as it flickered with that unreadable expression, “Well, I don’t think he’s ready to come back. To people. To the galaxy.”

                “Has he said anything-?” The General asked, her voice insistent.

                “No, it’s just a feeling that I have, I suppose.” Rey winced in sympathy as the General let out a defeated sigh. She wished she had more to report back, but Master Skywalker had told her to trust her feelings, and if they were all she had to go on in this situation then they would just have to be enough.

                “If you would do me a favour, Rey? Will you tell my brother that Han and I... We never blamed him?” The General’s eyes broke contact, lowering to the bottom of the screen, and Rey felt her chest clench at the weight of emotion behind that request. But she knew they would only be empty words to her Master no matter what the General said, because he would still blame himself. Luke Skywalker was keeping many secrets from her, she could tell, but his guilt was not one of them.

                “Of course.” Rey replied solemnly, despite her misgivings

                “My thanks. I’ll let you resume your fligh-” Rey could see the General leaning forward to end the transmission.

                “Wait!” She practically shouted, startling Chewbacca who had been leaning over her shoulder to wave good bye to his old friend. He gave her a short growl of annoyance as he settled back into his co-pilots seat and the General just raised her eyebrow as her image faded in and out. “I’m sorry.” Rey felt herself blanch, but rigging the power coupling to boost the Comm to reach D’Qar from this star system had been no small task and the connection was shaky at best. The General wasn’t the only person missing someone important. “It’s just...” Was he even still with the Resistance or had he moved on? The last she had seen her friend he had been nothing more than a lifeless form, but surely he had healed by now; it had been a whole year. There was no way that Rey would entertain any other scenario. “I would like to speak to Finn, if possible.” She stated with what she hoped was an assertive tone.

                “Oh,” The General looked surprised, before giving a small, sympathetic smile “I’m sorry to say that he’s not here.”

                “I see.” Rey said slowly, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible, fighting against a scrunching feeling forming on her forehead. It was foolish to get her hopes up like that. Obviously once he was healed Finn would continue on his way. That had been the plan all along. Maybe, after a year of separation, she had blown their fast friendship out of proportion. It had crossed her mind once or twice, in the lonely evenings on Ahch-To, that her inexperience with relationships might have made her naive. “I understand completely.”

                “Oh, it’s not like that.” General Organa shook her head and smiled fondly through the screen as Rey felt herself perk a little straighter in her seat, “It’s more bad timing than anything; he’s off on an assignment. I wish I could tell you more, but I swear that rust bucket you’re flying has the least secure Comm network in the entire galaxy.”

                “It isn’t anything too dangerous?” Rey asked, her heart fluttering a little _because he was still there._ She could find him after... after everything.

                “I sent him off in excellent hands.” The General assured her with a chuckle.

                “Will you tell him...” Rey thought for a moment about how to phrase exactly how much she had missed him during her long days of training, worried about him, imagined infinite scenarios about what it would be like to reunite. How, after realizing how close her course took her to D’Qar’s system, she had left Chewie to pilot the Falcon and devoted the whole flight to figuring out how to get in touch with the base when they passed on their way back just so she would have the chance to talk to him. “Please tell him that I look forward to when we meet again.”

                “Of course, Rey. Chewie. May the Force be with you both.”

                “And you.” She replied before the screen blinked bright for a moment and fading to black. Chewbacca let out a low, sad rumble. He had been separated from his dearest friends for just as long as she had been, Rey reminded herself, as she reached over to grip his hand. One of which he would not get a chance to see again. They sat in heavy silence for a long minute and Rey had the stray, silly thought that maybe the gravitational system was malfunctioning from all of her tinkering. She shook her head and gave Chewbacca’s arm a few pats before removing it. Enough wallowing; she was supposed to keep herself in the present at all times. “Right. We’ll need to refuel and I have to put those power couplings back in proper order.” She reached up and flicked a series of switches to engage the engine before scrolling down the navigational chart on the control panel, “We should be able to make it to the Kala’Uun Starport. They’re no friends of the First Order there.” She looked to Chewbacca for confirmation and he gave a growl of agreement as he began punching in the coordinates.

~~~

                Maneuvering the Millennium Falcon into the caverns that held the underground Starport on Ryloth wasn’t anywhere near as challenging as speeding through a crashed space ship while being perused by First Order Tie-Fighters, but Rey still felt a surge of pride as she carefully landed her ship in a service station. “How many people can say they’ve piloted a ship underground?” She asked Chewbacca cheekily as she descended the ramp, a wave of heat and smells assaulting her, and let out a gasp at the sheer number of individuals she found herself surrounded by. The warm glow of artificial lights strung high on the cavern walls illuminated a bustling marketplace, shops and restaurants nestled between rows of ships like the moss that spread throughout the stone steps on Ahch-To. And the _energy_ she could feel. The air practically hummed with it and Rey felt her mind being pulled in every direction at once. She turned to Chewie, but he had already moved past her and was in a growling conversation with the Twi’lek station manager, credits in hand. “I guess everyone has.” She muttered to herself, standing on her toes to peer across the unending crowd. Chewbacca returned with a smile that barred his teeth as he handed her the credits that Master Skywalker had bestowed upon them for their journey and gestured out into the space beyond where they had landed. “I really should get working on the power coup-” Rey began to insist, but Chewie let out a roar of disagreement and gestured more aggressively onward. “Well, I suppose.” Rey agreed, her curiosity winning out, the excited feelings ebbing and flowing from the crowd that she could sense were building on her own, “I’ll leave the Falcon to you.”

                Rey let herself slip into the crowd, unobtrusive as a shadow, the flow of bodies directing her up and down the rows of merchant booths. For the most part Rey just observed; humanoids of every species, some she recognized from her time on Jakku, others she was seeing just for the first time and she tried not to stare too obviously; pieces of art, sculptures and paintings and bolts of fabric, wrought out of colours she hadn’t even known existed; and the smells... Rey inhaled deeply while passing a cart that sizzled and popped with the sound of cooking meat.  She stopped at a stand overflowing with glinting chrome pieces of mechanical parts that her fingers itched to pull apart and put back together again, but the feeling she sensed coming from the man’s sugary smile made her feel ill at ease and when she noticed the navigational system that could only come from a gutted Resistance X-Wing she hastily turned to excuse herself, ducking past the pushy merchant who was thrusting baubles at her when she turned and came face to face with a familiar jacket dangling from a hook on the post. Rey reached out, the strange guttural language of the merchant washing away like waves on a beach as she ran her fingers over the messy stitches that zig zagged across the back.

“Where did you get this?” She whispered. The man responded, but the only thing she could make out was an exorbitantly high number that she assumed was the price, “I don’t care how much it is! Where did you get it?” She turned on the man, the jacket clutched in her fist as she brandished it at him. “Where is the man this belonged to?” The merchant shrunk back from her, but only for a moment before a defiant look crossed his face and he bellowed out, not at her, but seemingly aimed above her head. Rey swivelled around to see two brutish and uniformed Twi’lek heading in her direction. “Wonderful,” She muttered to herself, yanking the jacket out of the merchant’s hand as he tried to grab it back from her while her head was turned, “First time at a spaceport and I’ve got the guards after me.” She glanced around quickly before turning back to the sour looking man now emphatically waving at the security that was pushing it’s way through the crowd, “You stole this and I’m taking it back.” Rey said before she ducked away, jacket gripped tightly, and slipped into the push and pull of the crowded market.

                The guards shouted something after her that Rey could only assume translated to “Stop!” or maybe “Thief!” She picked up her pace as she continued swerving around bodies, not particularly keen to stop and find out. It’s just a test, she rationalized to herself, this sort of thing was the reason Master Skywalker had begun sending her off-planet. Rey took a deep breath and concentrated only on her feet as she let her instincts guide her around corners and through narrow passageways until she was running nearly inhibited by the crowds, the foreign shouting a distant ringing in her ear. Rey turned back and laughed in relief when her pursuers were no longer in sight, only a maze of ships behind her, until she collided with something incredibly solid and felt the wind knocked out of her when her backside collided with the floor.

                “Sorry, so sorry!” The solid thing shouted at her in a rush, a hint of strain in his voice too, “Are you okay?” and Rey blinked up into the artificial lights that danced around the ceiling. She must’ve hit her head when she landed, it was the only explanation for the voice she was hearing. A shadow passed over her and she squinted at the silhouette. “What the- Rey!?” 

                “Finn?” She asked uncertainly as she pushed herself onto her elbows and he stepped back to give her room, light falling over his face. “Finn!” She cried, ignoring his offered hand and hopping to her feet. They stood inches apart as she straightened herself out, and there Finn was with wide eyes and his mouth gaping open. Finn was on Ryloth. Rey’s mind buzzed in a loop as they both stared at each other, frozen, because somehow in the whole of the galaxy Finn was on Ryloth. And so was she. In the space between her next two breaths she suddenly found herself engulfed in the warmth of Finn’s embrace. Her immediate response was to stiffen herself against the contact, she could barely remember the last time she’d been hugged, but when she felt him begin to unwind himself from around her, Rey hastily reached out to clutch the thin fabric of his shirt and pull him back into her personal space. Because of course the last time she had been held had been by him, a little over a year ago, and then it had been the most natural thing in the world. She had missed that. Missed him. Almost missed the heavy footsteps that were approaching rapidly from behind her, ones she couldn’t tell if she was hearing or sensing. Rey pulled back abruptly, ignoring the hurt and confusion on Finn’s face and grabbed his hand. “We need to run. Right now.” She shouted back as she started pulling him along between the spaceships.

                “You need to hide?” Finn asked, breathless as he had increased his pace to jog beside her instead of getting dragged behind.

                “That would be helpful.” Rey shot back, trying to half concentrate on feeling any presences behind her as well as putting one foot in front of the other. Finn nodded and pulled her sharply to the right until they were edging along the craggy wall.

                “It’s just through here,” Finn grunted through heavy breaths before pulling her into a narrow hall with blast doors on the end, “No one should be able to find us.” He said as the keypad chirped with each button he was hastily punching in. The doors rumbled apart and Finn tugged Rey into what looked like a much smaller version of the landing ports outside. Only one ship was docked, a familiar, rough looking X-Wing with two bright, orange clad legs sticking out from underneath. “Rebel’s used to port here back during the old Empire days. Twi’lek keep it round for the Resistance.” Finn added as explanation as he closed and sealed the door behind him. He turned around to look at her, skin glowing with perspiration from their run, and Rey suddenly felt flushed and out of breath as his face broke into a dazzling smile. “It’s so good to see you.”

                “What are you doing here?” Rey asked, looking back to the damaged ship, remembering that the General had said his mission wasn’t too dangerous.

                “We’re supposed to be escorting a Republic diplomate, but we got caught in a storm in the atmosphere, had a nasty landing outside before making it here. What are _you_ doing here? And who were they? Are they First Order?”

                “’Oh,” Rey’s smile wavered as suddenly as she realized the ridiculousness of the situation she had gotten herself into, “Nothing like that... They were just doing their job. I might’ve stolen this.” She held up the jacket bashfully, but Finn’s face lit up at the sight of it.

                “That’s where that went! I lost it in the landing.” He grabbed it excitedly as Rey offered it to him and they stood grinning at each other as he shrugged it over his shoulders.

                “Well, I’ll be damned.” A third voice broke Rey out of her study of Finn’s face, alert and awake and so full of life, “Send the kid out to grab some grub and look what he brings back, eh buddy?” Rey turned and waved to the familiar figure of Poe Dameron just in time to see BB-8 rolling towards her full speed, beeping excitedly all the way.

                “Oh!” Finn seemed just as shocked as he remembered Poe’s presence, “Sorry, man. I ran into some trouble out there.” He gestured to Rey, who was crouched down adjusting BB-8’s antennae with an affectionate hum. “Er... Rey, this is Poe.”

                “We’ve met.” Rey said hastily as she stood and Poe offered her a salute.

                “That we have.” A tense silence fell over them as they remember under exactly what circumstances they had become acquainted and why Finn wouldn’t have remembered the fact. But then Poe shook his head with a grin and asked, “Keeping your ship in the air, Trouble?”

                “Better than you, it seems.” Rey gestured back to the X-Wing with an eyebrow raised. Poe clutched his hands over his heart.

                “You wound me. Nah, just needed to readjust the landing gear.” He scratched the back of his neck, “The tilt just got a little skewed after it was totally ripped off the ship. You know, small stuff.” Rey and Finn laughed at that.

                “Do you need a hand?” She asked.

                “I’m good. It’s about ready...” Poe looked uncomfortable for a moment as his gaze shifted between Rey and Finn, “Listen,” He started in a more serious tone, “I hate to say it, but if we’re going to make rendezvous we’re going to have to head out pretty quick here.” Rey turned only in time to see Finn’s face distorted into an aghast expression, just for a moment before his features rearranged themselves into a serious mask and he gave Poe a nod. Rey couldn’t help but mirror his distress, they had only just found each other. It had been a year. Without her noticing, Finn had grabbed her hand again.

                “I’ll just escort Rey back to her ship.”

                “I don’t need an escort...” Rey started, out of habit, but Finn shot her a look with his eyebrows raised. Right, but she did _want_ more time. Poe nodded and waved them off with a smile. Finn dragged her along in silence, peering around the corner into the main hanger as she tried to feel the presence of the guards anywhere in the area. It seemed like they had given up on her and their energies were lost once again in the crowd. Finn seemed pensive as they walked hand in hand through the myriad of ships and shuttles, staying away from the crowded market. She studied his face; the pinch of the skin between his eyebrows, the warm brown of his eyes, the bow of his lips turned down in a slight frown. “I contacted the Resistance base on my way here, you know.” Rey said, hoping to shake him out of whatever negative thoughts were swirling around him. It worked, he turned down to look at her with surprise.

                “You could do that from here?”

                “It took a little fiddling. But I wanted to see you.” Rey’s voice was steady, she was just telling him the absolute truth, but Finn grinned shyly at her before turning his gaze straight ahead. “This was better,” She added, thinking about how before she would’ve been happy to just hear his voice, see his face distorted and blue, but awake and whole, “This was lucky.”

                “Yeah,” Finn squeezed her hand in agreement, “We are.”

                They made it through the port and back to the Falcon without any incidents. Finn looked at the ship longingly as Rey released his hand to lower the ramp. Chewbacca’s head poked around the corner, before he came barreling down the ramp to tackle Finn off the ground with the force of his hug. Rey looked on and laughed. “Whoa,” Came Finn’s voice, muffled by a mouthful of fur, “I missed you, too.” Chewie released him with a fond roar before patting his head affectionately and returning to the ship. “Does he like me know? Did that happen?” Finn asked her bewildered.

                “Absence makes the heart grow fond, they say.” Rey joked, but the truth behind the words made her aware that they had to say goodbye. Again. At least he was conscious this time. She hesitated, unsure about whether or not she should offer her hand or a salute, as she realized that she had never had someone to say goodbye to before. Not for as long as she could remember, at least. At a loss for words, Rey opted to throw herself against him instead, tucked so close into his chest that she could feel his shocked exhale.

                “Be safe,” He mumbled into her hair, his arms squeezing her close into his body. Rey focused on memorizing every detail of the moment. Being alone had felt like a constant steady ache in her heart. Caring about someone, having them care in return, brought about dizzying highs and earth-shattering drops. And goodbyes were a wrenching mix of both, it seemed.

                “We’ll see each other again.” Rey whispered, willing it to be true, believing in it the same way she believed a year ago. Finn gave her a last tight squeeze before pulling away with, Rey wanted to think, reluctance heavy in his limbs. He gazed down at her, almost calculating, before stepping back, peeling off his jacket, and holding it up to her, a sheepish expression on his face.

                “Maybe, if you want, you could hang on to this for me?” He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, “I mean, since clearly I can’t take care of it myself.” Rey reached out with the intent to push it back towards him, insist that she didn’t need it on the tropical planet she was about to return to, but instead her hand clasped the leather, warm from his skin, and gently took it from his grasp.

                “I’ll bring it back to you.” She insisted.

                “You better.” Finn replied with a laugh. “Take care of yourself, Rey.” He added in a somber tone, leaving her with a squeeze on her shoulder and piece of him held tight to her chest.

~~~

                “How was your journey?” Master Skywalker asked her, eyes closed and face relaxed towards the warm sunset, as she approached him upon her return to Ahch-To.

                “Greetings, Master.” Rey nodded respectfully even though he hadn’t turned to face her, sure that he would be able to sense every movement she made. “I failed to recover the Heritage Tapestry. The Magistrate’s building had been attacked during the time of the Rebellion. Some locals did seem to think that some treasures had been evacuated, so it’s possible that it hasn’t been destroyed.”

                “No matter.” He gestured with his hand, the flesh one, to a spot on the ground beside him and Rey folded her body and settled next to him to watch the play of gold and pink upon the endless waves. “These quests are to test your skills, not to recover trinkets from ages past, despite what they may be able to tell us of the Jedi Knights who came before us.” Rey just hummed in response as her eyes focused on a point beyond the horizon. Master Skywalker finally cracked one eye open and tilted his head in her direction. “I sense conflict in you, Rey.”

                “Do you ever miss your… anyone?” Rey asked, catching herself before she said ‘family’. “Your sister?” She added, remembering General Organa’s message. Master Skywalker stiffened beside her. They sat for long, heavy moments in silence as the sky darkened from rose to purple as the suns slipped lower and lower.

                “My feelings…” Luke began, slowly, “Are not my first priority. I did what I had to do in order protect those who needed it.” Rey turned to face him, to insist that leaving had protected no one, but he met her stare with a stony gaze that brokered no more conversation. The swirl of the Force that surrounded him, more than anything she had sensed thus far, had become like a tight armour around him. “What makes you ask?” Rey turned back to the ocean, feeling almost guilty that she had contacted the Resistance behind her Master’s back. She had thought they were all on the same side, but maybe the point of coming out here was to be on no side whatsoever.

                “Oh, when we had stopped for fuel on Ryloth, it was strange, but my friend Finn was there.” Rey looked up at the stars that were just blinking into sight above them as the sky faded to a deep azure. They were countless. “Lucky, I suppose.”

                “In my experience,” Luke said with great gravity, “There is no such thing as luck.”  


	2. Chapter 2

On a planet full of tourist destinations built on sparkling coasts and cities with towering gold spires, the town of Kolene was a breath of fresh air for Rey, who had spent the past week scouring Corellia’s bustling cities and questionable undergrounds. It was a small mining community, the flow of workers in and out of the hub of town was familiar to Rey, who sat in the shadow of the main square’s tribute, and thought of the hustle around the Niima outpost. She only had to keep herself busy until tonight when she could meet her contact and then make her way back to the Falcon, safely hidden in a forested valley under the careful guard of Chewbacca.

                “There was a man,” Luke had told her from across the fire one night after their training, “An acquaintance of an acquaintance. He was fascinated by the Sith. Academically, he insisted. If anyone will know about this Snoke… I’m sending you to find him on Corellia.”

                And Rey had, just in time, she found out from his niece in Doaba Guerfel the previous morning. The girl was at first hesitant to speak with Rey, regarding her with suspicion that Rey could sympathize with considering the ever-tightening grasp that the First Order had on the planet. “Where did you say you were from?” The girl eyed her up and down.

                “Well, I grew up on Jakku…” Rey began, having learned to dance around any questions that could lead back to her connection to Master Skywalker, and was just about to launch into her usual story about travelling and studying, when the girl’s eyes lit up with recognition and Rey bit her tongue.

                “So Lor San sent you?”

                “Lor San Tekka?” Rey asked, remembering the old man from her childhood. He had always been kind to her when he traveled to the outpost once a week for trading, always willing to share part of his lunch with a skinny little girl. “Of course.” Rey said, hoping she sounded convincing. “He speaks very highly of your family.”

                “Uncle Thane mentions him often when he tells stories from back in the days of the Rebellion.” The girl gave Rey another appraising once over before gesturing for her to enter the threshold of the apartment. “You’re very lucky that you came when you did. My Uncle is leaving Corellia. For good. The First Order are waiting for any opportunity to lock up all the old Rebels and throw away the key. He’s arranged a ship to take him off world tomorrow night just outside of Kolene.” The girl pursed her lips, “I’ll let him know that you were asking about him and he can find you there if he thinks it’s all on the level. I think they have a cantina in the centre of town....” Rey nodded and gave the girl her thanks.

                Now, the next day with the sun still high in the sky, there was nothing to do but wait. There was a strange energy about this town, Rey had begun to notice in her silent observation, it was like the very buildings were buzzing with anxiety. Was it just the looming shadow of the First Order all over this planet, Rey wondered, or something more? She settled herself lower to the ground and tried to compose her thoughts, hoping to meditate some of the remaining hours away. Rey began by focusing inwards, her heartbeat, her breathing, the sun on her face, and the pressure of the cloth draped across her shoulders. As she turned her thoughts to what was around her, Rey couldn’t ignore the heavy anticipation the whirled through the air. She opened her eyes, blinking into the daylight. Something was definitely going on here.

Standing, Rey cast around with her mind, trying to sort out the normal flow of energy that existed within the community and the unusual tremor she sensed within the Force. Letting her feelings guide her feet, Rey soon found herself hiking up a steep inclination at the edge of town, above the mines and through a jagged path between the cliffs. Instead of the normal calm she usually felt in nature, the odd nervous energy only seemed to grow stronger as she emerged into a wooded plateau. Rey didn’t like it, the spires of deep green trees threw shadows all around, and without thinking she unclipped the handle of her lightsaber from her belt. Just in case. She crept deeper and deeper into the woods, focusing so hard on keeping her footfall light and keeping her eyes sharp, she didn’t notice until it was too late that the sounds around her had changed. There were no more birds. Suddenly, from behind her, she heard a loud crack, and Rey spun her body activating both ends of her lightsaber and holding it defensively across her body, casting the entire area in an eerie blue glow.

                “Whoa…” Came a voice from behind her, in the direction she had been initially walking and, instinctively before processing the familiar tone, Rey had spun once again and thrusted her lightsaber forward, stopping within an inch from Finn’s cheek.

                “Finn?” Rey asked, relieved, pulling herself backwards and deactivating the end of the weapon that had been pointed at her friend. She glanced behind her as another figure, the one who had stepped on the branch she assumed, emerged from the treeline.

                “You alright, Finn?” The familiar looking woman asked as she aimed her blaster at the still illuminated end of the lightsaber.

                “All good here, Pava.” Finn called back. Rey turned to look at him, his face now in shadow as she returned her handle to her belt. “Really good.” He added quietly, and Rey couldn’t disagree, her heart pounding hard beneath her breast. “What are you-” He began.

                “Why are you out here?” Rey said at the same time. It had been months since their meeting at the Kala’Uun Starport with no contact. And now he was here, on Corellia, the swirl of the Force around him feeling just like home. But there was still an uneasy energy surrounding them that she couldn’t connect with Finn’s presence. “What is the Resistance up to?” She asked, more sharply than she intended.

                “Ah,” Finn straightened up, his posture changing, stiffening, at the question, “You better come take a look at this.” He gestured for her to follow him. They walked in silence for a short while before the trees began to thin out and once there was enough sunshine filtering through the canopy above them, Rey turned to take a look at her friend, only to find Finn staring back at her with a huge grin upon his face, “It’s so good to see you.” He said and Rey felt herself smiling back as they emerged from the trees into a clearing, still staring at his illuminated face. She opened her mouth to reply in kind, but all that came out was a sharp intake of air as she took in the sight before her. Several X-Wings were landed along the edges of the field and in the middle, the most surprising thing, was a large crowd of what appeared to be civilians gathered around a carrier, all grasping bags and boxes. All brimming with fear and anxiety. This was the source of energy that Rey had felt. It had practically called to her with it’s level of distress.

                “Who are they?”

                “Refugees, mostly. People interested in joining the Resistance or just wanting to escape the First Order. Corellia has always had issues with authority figures.”

                “I bet,” Rey smiled softly, thinking of one of Corellia’s most famous folk heroes, “Old Rebels, too?” She ventured to guess.

                “Yeah,” Finn looked over at her curiously.

                “That’s why I’m here. I’m meeting Thane Kyrell before he leaves the planet tonight. With you, I’m assuming.” Finn nodded.

                “Makes sense. We’re taking off at 23:00 hours. The First Order are going to have some bad luck with their radar system around then.” Finn shrugged, “Power grids can be pretty unpredictable, right?” Rey laughed, feeling unburdened for the first time since she landed the Falcon in Kolene. Finn smiled at her with warmness in his eyes. “Where are you meeting your friend?” He asked.

                “The cantina back in town.”

                “Well I’d say you deserve a drink!” The woman from before, Pava, who Rey now recognized from her short time on D’Qar, had walked up behind them and slung a friendly arm over Finn’s shoulder. “This one hasn’t taken a break for two days; guard duty, handing out rations, helping people pack.” She gave an exaggerated snort of disgust, but gave Rey a conspiratorial wink, “He works too hard. Take him off my hands for awhile why don’t ya? Dameron doesn’t get back for another couple a’ hours anyway.” Finn opened his mouth as though to protest, but Pava shoved him towards Rey.

                “Hey.” He yelped, as he stumbled forward. Rey reached out and grabbed his upper arms to steady him.

                “You should.” Rey said, trailing her hands down and back to her sides, Finn still standing close enough that their chests would brush if she took a deep enough breath. “Come back to town with me? If you’re not needed here.” It had been so long since they had seen each other and since their last chance encounter all those months ago, she had missed him like the first time she left, like a poorly healed wound that had been ripped back open.

                “Yeah, okay.” Finn nodded low as he stared down at her, before taking a step back out of her personal space. He turned to Pava. “You’ll be alright?”

                “Yeah, yeah.” The pilot shooed him away with her hand before raising it up to brush a dark strand of hair out her face, “You worry too much, Big Deal.”

                “I mean it, Jess. Call me if there’s any trouble.” He waved his radio at her before turning back to Rey, “Shall we?”

~~~

                Finn, who insisted on paying for their drinks (“Hey, I’ve never had credits to spend on friends before,” he had said with a wink, and Rey didn’t have the heart to argue the point any further), returned to their table in the back of the room with two mugs the foulest smelling liquid she had ever encountered and told him as much. He laughed in response as he lifted his drink to his lips, “That’s what Poe says too, but I think the stuff he likes is way too sweet. Makes my teeth hurt.” Rey gave hers a tentative sip and Finn let out another snort of laughter at the face she pulled.

                “It’s interesting.” She said, giving it another try. Rey had never had the chance to try drinking before, food and water were priority one on Jakku and the last year and a half had afforded very little as far as leisure time. Though, given her first impression, she wasn’t quite sure why it was such a popular hobby.

                “It might take some getting used to,” Finn suggested with a shrug, “Or I can get you something else…?”

                “No, this is fine.” Rey insisted, watching Finn take another swig. It was strange, for all her missing and worrying over him, Rey hadn’t any idea how he spent his time. How did he fit in with the Resistance? Did he go out with friends? He must’ve, she assumed, and often enough to have opinions and preferences as well. She wanted to know everything that she had missed. “So,” She started, not entirely sure how to ask about, well, everything, “How is being a real Resistance fighter?” Finn laughed self-deprecatingly, obviously remembering when they first met.

                “Honestly?” He shook his head, “It’s not really as cool as I thought it would be.”

                “Really?” Rey asked, surprised. Was he unhappy? Finn’s brow wrinkled as he stared into his mug thoughtfully.

                “When I left,” He glanced around the room, “My old… job… I thought it was because I didn’t want to fight for _them_ anymore. Sometimes, though, it seems like being in the Resistance is just more of the same. I don’t want to fight at all. I’m good at it, really good, but being a soldier?” He looked up at Rey, his face carefully neutral, but she could feel wave of melancholy ebbing from him. Silently she reached across the table to cover his hand with her own. “I hate it.” He admitted with a sigh, twisting his wrist to entwine his fingers, still cold from the frosty glass, with Rey’s.

                “You could’ve left. You can still leave.” Rey said, despite the fact that she was the one who had wanted him to travel to the Resistance base in the first case, but not if that sad look on his face was the price. “Wasn’t that the plan?” But Finn was already shaking his head at her, a soft smile on his lips.

                “How do I explain it?” He wondered, staring at the ceiling as his thumb absently traced circles on her skin. Rey waited patiently while he gathered his thoughts. “Whenever we’re all just hanging around the base, goofing off or having drinks or whatever, everyone always starts talking about _after_ and I never really had anything to add. I hadn’t ever had a chance to think about it before; Stormtroopers don’t have pension plans, if you get what I’m saying?” Rey nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. She knew exactly what he was saying. On Jakku survival meant taking care of your needs one day at a time. And now… Now when she looked into her future all she could see was the expressionless mask of Kylo Ren. “Poe wants to get his Grandfather off of Coruscant, move him somewhere quiet and warm. And Jess, from earlier,” Rey nodded, “She’s going to go back to school and study physics. Some of them just want a decent bed to sleep in. And then the conversation would turn to me and I had nothing.”

                “Had?” Rey asked. Finn looked bashful once more, bringing his free hand up to rub his neck.

                “Ah, it might be kind of weird.” He dropped his arm and leaned in over the table, and Rey felt herself mimic the posture, “Not Poe or Pava, but some of the guys laughed the first time I said it.” Finn chuckled and Rey tightened her grip on his hand, hoping he couldn’t feel how her palm was starting to get clammy in his grasp. He just stared at their clasped fingers and smiled softly, “For my _after_ , what I think I really want, is to start a family.” He met her eye and shrugged casually, like he hadn’t just shared his dearest dream with her, “Like, a really big one if possible. I don’t think that’s too strange.”

                “It’s not strange at all.” Rey said firmly with a sharp shake of her head, annoyed that any of Finn’s new friends had made him feel embarrassed about that. She had no memories of what it was like to have a father, but imagining Finn, kind and gentle and fun, surrounded by tiny versions of himself, she knew he would be a natural at it. “I think it sounds amazing.”

                “Yeah,” Finn looked embarrassed suddenly, and he straightened himself in his seat, pulling his hand away at the same time. “But right now we live in a galaxy where children get stolen from their homes. The First Order takes away their names and their family and trains them to be nothing more than cogs in their war machine.” He didn’t sound angry, to Rey’s surprise, but the waiver in his tone filled her with a thick grey haterd for the people who had done that to him, “I can’t even think about having a family of my own until I know that what happened to me won’t happen to anyone else. So that’s why I stayed. And that’s why I’m going to stay until it’s over for good.” Rey took another drink, a strange lump having formed in her throat, as Finn shook the serious expression off his face and looked back up at her with a cheeky smile, “But we have been talking about me for way too long. I want to know all about your training. You looked super cool back there with the lightsaber and the pose. I thought you were gonna kill me and I was still impressed.” Rey laughed in response and began to describe her life as a Jedi; how she meditated for a week straight over the crystals in her lightsaber, the constant exercises that felt more like solving puzzles than training, the travelling she had gotten to do lately, and of course all about Master Skywalker.

                “While we’re training he’s just like you’d expect him to be, his expectations are high and he isn’t afraid to tell you, but afterwards…” She thought back to Ahch-To with the strange realization that she was homesick for it, even here with Finn, “Every night he has story after story, all his adventures with Han and General Organa and the Rebel Alliance, and he seems like a different man when he tells them. It makes him sad sometimes, I can tell, but I think it would be _more_ sad if he didn’t have anyone there to share it with at all.” Rey fiddled with the drained mug between her palms, “He should come back. I know it’s what he wants, but there’s something that he’s afraid of.”

“He will,” Finn assured her with a smile, “You’ll find a way to drag him on some crazy adventure; you’re good at that.” Rey let out a snort of laughter and waved her hand at him dismissively.

                “Excuse me, but I think you’re the one who got me into that whole mess in the first place.” She teased. Finn chuckled at that, but after a moment of companionable silence he grew somber.

                “Seriously though, do you think there’s any chance of him coming to join us on D’Qar? You could keep training, but we could, I mean, you’d be there. With me.” The words came out at a rapid pace, as if he slowed down they would stop altogether. “I just wish I could see you more often than a few lucky hours at a time.” Rey gathered her thoughts around her; she didn’t need to use her powers to read the Finn’s sincerity, she could see it in the way his eyes seemed to be pleading with her. She saw a mirror of herself in his face, the waiting and the hoping.

                “I don’t think there is any such thing as luck.” She said slowly thinking back to what Master Skywalker had told her all those months ago. “We keep finding each other because we’ll always find each other.” The words fell out of her mouth with more conviction than she had intended and Finn seemed to be stunned by her proclamation, but when she said it out loud she could just sense the truth in her words. Finn reached across the table to gather her hands in his and was just about to reply when a shadow fell over the table and Rey looked up to see a grizzled old man giving her an appraising stare.

                “You’re the girl from Jakku?” Rey nodded, annoyed at herself that she hadn’t felt his presence when he entered the cantina, as Finn stood up and offered the older man the seat he had just vacated.

                “I should be heading back.” Finn stated, casting a glance around the room before focusing his gaze upon Rey with a heavy stare, “Until next time, right?”

                “Right,” Rey repeated with certainty as he tore his eyes away from her. She turned to face Thane Kyrell, when she heard Finn’s voice again from the entry way as he hung half in and half out of the threshold.

                “Rey,” He called over through cupped hands, “You look great in that jacket.” And with a wink he was gone, Rey blinking after him, distinctly aware of the weight of the warm leather that was draped over her shoulders. She’d remember to return it the next time.

                “Breaking hearts on every planet, huh?” The man across from her asked with a harsh laugh.

                “I believe that very soon you’ll be wanting to be on that man’s good side.” Rey replied pointedly, her forehead pinching tight as she composed herself for the business at hand. “But I need to speak to you first. I think we have a friend in common.”

                “Lor San? My niece mentioned.”

                “I need you to tell me everything you know about Snoke.” She said with all the authority she could muster. Kyrell startled at the mention before leaning in close and squinted at her.

                “And what would you be looking to do with that information?” He asked skeptically.

                “Help.” She replied simply. Kyrell settled back into his seat with a sigh.

                “I remember when I was your age. Thought I could change the world. So did everyone else.” He shrugged and smiled wistfully, “Suppose we did once enough of us got together and decided to do something about it. This new fight, it’s stirring my old bones, but I’m afraid that I don’t have much left to give. Been keeping my head down.” He shook his head, returning his focus from memories Rey couldn’t begin to imagine, back to the present. “But I can do this. You think you can help the galaxy? Good luck to you, girl. I remember Snoke, heard a lot of stories about him back when Lor San and I were students.”

                “You met him?”

                “No, his species have long lifespans, he had come and gone while I was still an infant. But he left an impression. Lor San and I, we studied the ways of the Force, but Snoke was obsessed with it. He wanted the power, see? That’s always how the Sith begin. Power over fear, over pain, over everything that makes you human. Or whatever you are.”

                “Do you know who trained him?”

                “That’s the thing, girl, the big secret. That’s why Snoke had his First Order lackeys arrest the faculty and burn down the school. The library.” Thane’s voice had dropped so low that Rey felt herself leaning closer just to catch his words, “That monster doesn’t know a damn thing that a book didn’t teach him.”

                “Does that mean…” Rey’s mind was racing; some of Han’s final words echoing in her mind, the one’s where he said Snoke had been using Ben, “Snoke isn’t sensitive to the Force?” She exclaimed and Kyrell hushed her.

                “Snoke finds apprentices, promises them power, and train’s them up to follow his every whim. Kylo Ren was his greatest success, but I knew him when he was just little Ben Solo.” He shook his head sadly. “It was a tragedy what the bastard made that sweet little boy do. So many children, even Luke’s own, were lost in that attack.” Rey took in a sharp breath at that, but Kyrell continued on without noticing her shock, “I don’t blame him for holing away like he did, but I don’t know what we’ll do without him. He and Lor San were close.”

                “I’ve never heard that before.” Rey said.

                “What? That Lor San knew an actual Jedi?”

                “Well, now that you mention it, no. But I never knew that Luke Skywalker had a child.”

                “That’s the thing about stories, girl, once the bad guy is defeated most people stop the telling. Is that all you need from me? I really can’t miss my ride.”

                “Of course,” Rey said, keeping her face as neutral as possible as she slid out of her chair, though inside her thoughts were jumping around over every memory of Master Skywalker, trying to fit in this new revelation. It seemed crucial. “I’ve taken up too much of your time, let me escort you to the site.”

~~~

                The Resistance camp was in chaos when they emerged from the woods; X-Wings were beginning to take flight and, at the main carrier, stood Finn as he waved the passengers up the ramp. Nearby Jessika Pava was buckling into her own ship. Rey urged Thane towards the carrier before running over to Pava before the hatch closed. “What’s happening here? I thought take-off wasn’t for another few hours.”

                “Trouble’s heading our way. Poe just radioed in that some Tie-Fighters are heading to our location. Platoon landed nearby and is approaching by foot.” Her astromech, already in position, beeped urgently behind her. “Right!” Pava responded, “Listen we can take care of the skies, but we have to get these people off the ground now!”

                “I can buy you time.” Rey said, already casting about with her mind, trying to sift through the panic that was surrounding her. Soldiers, calm and ready for an easy fight, were…. To the west? And approaching quickly. Rey was off running before Pava could even respond, unclipping her lightsaber from her belt. As she hit the tree line, she turned to glance back at the scene, her eyes zeroing in on the carrier where Thane was staring at her with a shocked expression, but it was the man helping him onboard that drew her gaze. Finn was staring at her too, his expression full of an emotion she couldn’t quite place, but it seemed like something akin to longing. She reached out into the vibrations of the Force that were surrounding her, hoping to feel his comforting energy one more time before spinning on her heel and running into the wood, her lightsaber coming alive in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite chapter to write. After watching The Force Awakens for the second time I was really inspired to try and capture the heart-felt eloquence that Finn busts out on occasion. Also, I forgot to mention this on the first chapter, but for everyone's peace of mind I have the whole first draft of this story written and am just in the editing process. So no more fic abandonment from me!


	3. Chapter 3

The minute she stepped off of the Millennium Falcon, Rey knew that something was very wrong here. It was just a month after Corellia and Master Skywalker had sent her to explore the school that Snoke had once attended. It should’ve been an abandoned area, the town dying around the ruined campus, simple reconnaissance gathering Luke had said with a wane smile before she departed. But instead, as Rey descended the ramp onto the surface, she was almost gagging on the acrid smell of smoke. Chewbacca descended beside her, a low growl rumbling in his chest, clutching his crossbow tightly in his hands. “I know,” Rey agreed, staring down into the jungle below the ridge on the outskirts of the abandoned town that they had landed in, a plume of smoke along the horizon, “But someone has to stay with the ship.” He gave a louder roar this time, expressing his disagreement, but Rey shushed him quickly. The air was tense here, thick with humidity and something more sinister, and it set her teeth on edge. “I’ll find out what’s going on. That’s all.” Chewie whined in response, “What do you mean you don’t believe me?” Rey asked, feigning offence. Another growl. “That was only the once!” With a humph she took a decisive step forward, “Then I guess you’ll just have to stay behind so you can rescue me later. It’s strategy, really.”

                Besides, Rey thought moments later as she ran through the lush vegetation towards the disturbance she could sense, this was _her_ mission. Beads of sweat made her feel sticky in the already thick air; she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist, and tried to push all distractions and focus on feeling the life around her. As she let her feelings guide her through the tropical maze of wildlife, the ground from beneath her started to grow soft and unstable, moisture seeping through and filling her footprint every time she lifted her boots for a step. As the orange glow of sunset around her got brighter and the canopy of the trees thinned, Rey found herself wading ankle deep in green, swampy waters as she emerged to a horrific sight before her.

                “Attack!” Rey heard shouted in the distance over the din of already firing blasters. Lights flashed before her eyes between the figures clad in orange scattered amongst a sea of armoured Stormtroopers, both sides standing waist deep in murky waters. Rey engaged both ends of her lightsaber and stepped out into the fray, her luminescence gaining the attention of every soldier in the radius around her. There was a moment of eerie calm as all heads turned to her. Rey, taking advantage of the distraction that she had caused, stretched her arm out towards a line of Stormtroopers and, by focusing her mind, pulled their blasters out of their grips and flung them away to sink into the sludge below their feet. With that move the careful still erupted again, and Rey narrowly dodged a blast while deflecting another one with a twirl of her lightsaber, the flashing pulses casting strange shadows on the trees around them. All enemy fire was concentrated on her, the glowing beacon in the middle of the conflict, but from behind Rey heard a rallying shout and soon Resistance fighters were rushing past her into the swarm of Stormtroopers with their blasters raring.

In the chaos Rey waded her way across the murky waters, dark from the silt being kicked up by the struggling bodies, and concentrated on keeping her lightsaber dry while dodging fire from both sides. What use, she wondered, was a battle for an unpopulated planet? It was madness here, for as far as Rey could see. As she kept her eyes peeled, her gaze skirting all around her, Rey stopped with a surprised cry as she almost bumped into an orange-clad figure floating face-down and swaying in the current. Bile filled the back of her throat as her mind immediately jumped to Finn. Would he be here? Was he in danger? Would she be able to sense it if he was? Her pace increased and while passing Stormtroopers who had made it through the line, she focused her anxiety and adrenaline into throwing them out of her way. Rey felt an unusually strong surge of power through her body as she pushed her will through the Force and the velocity with which the Stormtroopers were flung back shocked her.

                When she emerged onto the opposite shore where the ground, while still slick with mud was at least solid under her feet, Rey could tell that the fighting was thicker here and the Resistance were being pushed back into the waters behind her. With the sun nearly set, underneath the canopy of the vast emerald trees was nearly black, the main light coming from the bolts of red and green which flew through the air from the tips of blasters. Rey quickly brought up her lightsaber to deflect a shot and she ran into the fray in the direction it came from. In the blue glow from her lightsaber the Stormtroopers reflected like beacons amongst the darkness of the forest. She disarmed when she could, Force pushed through their ranks while searching for a Resistance General or Commander or anyone who could tell her what was happening. There was a pained shout to her left and Rey spun on her heels towards the noise, sweeping her lightsaber around as she turned to pierce through the armour of an approaching Stormtrooper. Rey ran through a thick grove of trees, leaping over where their roots jutted from the ground and slide between two trunks before skidding to a halt in time to see a three white figures encroaching upon a Resistance fighter backed against the edge of a rock face.

                “Oi!” Rey shouted out towards the trio of Stormtroopers who halted their approach, turning to her instead. “Oh perfect.” She mumbled to herself as all three blasters were now pointed at her. “Brilliant plan.” Rey raised her lightsaber to a defensive position as she crouched low to the ground. All at once the blasters fired and Rey spun her lightsaber in front of herself, deflecting the shots into the surrounding trees where their landing could be heard with the sound of sizzling against the greenery around them. They charged her with their blasters aimed right at her heart, but Rey, unencumbered by the bulk of their armour, hopped around them gracefully and struck into their number with her lightsaber.  One crumpled to the ground before her, but the other two kept their distance and started shooting at her from afar, continuously taking steps back to avoid the range of her lightsaber and distracting her with the constant barrage of blasts. Then, from behind the Stormtroopers, a blur of black and orange sailed through the air and tackled one of her foes, distracting the second one who Rey, with a strong gesture, sent flying into the rocks behind them. The Resistance fighter, with a boot firmly upon the chest of the last Stormtrooper, threw the twisted chunk of plastic she was holding to the side and scooped down to grab a blaster from the hands of the fallen Stormtrooper before straightening and shooting the one below her.

                “Rey?”

                “Pava?”

                “I’ll be damned. It’s really you?” Pava ran up and threw her free arm around Rey’s shoulder in a companionable hug. Rey carefully angled her lightsaber away from the girl’s body. “Call me Jess.” She said as she pulled back from Rey, “I think we’ve officially reached that point in our friendship, yeah?”

                “What’s happening here?” Rey shouted above the din that surrounded them just beyond the trees.

                “We got reports of heavy First Order activity on this planet. The General thought they might be trying to set up a new base; we’re just trying to keep them up in the air as long as we can. Don’t know why they picked this planet, not the most strategic location.” Jess shook her head, but Rey could think of at least one reason why Snoke would send his lackeys here. For the same thing Rey wanted. Information.

                “Where’s Finn, Jess?”

                “His platoon broke away after we saw some Transporters land up on that ridge.” Jess pointed up above them to the top of the rock face, “Said they were probably trying to get the higher ground on us.” Rey nodded her thanks and took off in a sprint, following the rocky wall until the ground started to incline. If she was going to fight in this battle, and it seemed as though there was no choice now that she had stumbled into it, she was going to do it while protecting her dearest friend. Past the tree line Rey could see the outline of more ships entering the atmosphere. She paused in her climb, the steepness slowing her pace, tightened the knot that held her jacket, Finn’s jacket, around her waist, and squinted up at the approaching vessels. Two were Tie-Fighters that were already veering to engage with some Resistance X-Wings, but the third seemed larger. Rey swore as she recognized it’s shape as it become clearer upon approach and started her ascent with a renewed rush of adrenaline. It was a First Order Command Shuttle and it meant trouble for any Resistance fighters in it’s path.

                The ground leveled off eventually and Rey took long, heavy breaths as she rested with her back against a large trunk. She slowed her breathing and closed her eyes, focusing on her senses and casting about for Finn’s familiar energy. Rey could sense the Force around the trees, tell which ones were housing frightened creatures hiding from the foreign shouts and rumbles, followed the flow of a river as it slipped past and down to where she had just been. There was fighting going on further from the edge of the cliff and Rey pushed herself off of the tree to run towards it when her step faltered. Her senses sharpened to a point that veered to the left of the main battle, where she could sense something as raw and painful as an exposed nerve, and it was sensing her back.

Rey froze, her knuckles aching against the tightness of her grip on her lightsabers handle. It was too soon. It _had_ to be too soon. The blank mask of Kylo Ren, the vision which woke her up in the night, flashed before her mind before transforming into the face of Ben Solo, twisted with rage. She wasn’t ready to face him, Master Skywalker had told her this again and again, but the fact that they would do battle at some point seemed like an inevitability to her. But not yet. In her indecision, Rey continued to keep her focus on him, afraid that he would take her unawares if she was distracted for even a moment. He knew she was here, he had to, but she could sense him moving in the direction of the main battle. Rey released a breath she had not been aware that she was holding. She was afraid, it was true, but Kylo Ren was her responsibility. She forced her feet off the ground and started to sprint in order to head him off before he reached the Resistance platoon that would be no match for him.

                For a long distance the only sound Rey could hear was her own blood pumping in her veins, the rest of the jungle seemed to be cowering in response to the violence that had erupted in it’s midst. Her lightsaber was disengaged so as to not give away her location, only the moon and her feelings guiding her way, and she stopped immediately as she spotted a brilliant red light through the trees ahead of her. Rey tried to control her ragged breathes as she calculated the best way to attack.

                “It’s foolish to hide from me.” The deep automated voice cut across the distance. Rey gritted her teeth together to keep from reacting. “I can sense you, as you sense me.” She make out his cloak rustling behind him as Kylo turned to face her direction and take a step forward, “We’re connected. I know you can feel it. Why else would you have come here?” Rey let out a laugh, hoping it sounded braver than she felt as she took a step backwards trying to keep the distance between them equal, giving herself time to activate her own lightsaber, it’s blue blades expanding from either side of the handle with a comforting hum.

                “You’re just as disillusioned as ever,” Rey scoffed, “I had no idea you’d be here. I came looking for the same thing as you, is all.”

                “And what exactly am I looking for, little girl?”

                “You don’t know, do you?” Rey’s eyes widened with the realization that she could feel genuine curiosity deep amongst his tenably controlled rage, “It seems Snoke doesn’t share all of his secrets with his favourite tool.”

                “Quiet!” Kylo bellowed, but Rey could feel her confidence build as she sensed his uncertainty, despite his steady march towards her. Rey simply stepped to the side through a patch of trees and started to lead him in a loop back to the opening he had been standing in.

                “Who trained him? Has he ever told you that?”

                “It is none of your concern you insolent-”

                “It was no one. Can’t train someone in the ways of the Force if they can’t sense it, right?” Rey continued, as though he hadn’t interrupted. “That’s why he needed you. To use you.”

                “I said QUIET!” He bellowed swinging his lightsaber towards her in a ferocious strike. Rey managed to sweep her own weapon up to block just in time. He disengaged and swung around again, aiming for her side. Rey pulled herself out of the way and thrusted one end of her lightsaber forward to push him off of his balance. Kylo took a step back to steady himself, before rushing forward once more, swinging his blade down from overhead. Rey parried, but Kylo pushed her lightsaber off of his own. She twisted around, using the force of his own attack, and sliced the opposite end of her lightsaber towards his side. Instead of moving away from the attack, Kylo slammed his whole body forward, their blades emitting a dangerous buzz as they were locked against each other throwing off sparks. “You foolish girl, you haven’t changed, always getting your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Kylo seethed at her. Rey frowned and twisted out of the impasse, causing Kylo to stumble forward.

                “What do you mean by that?” Rey asked, crouching low in preparation for the next barrage, “You’re the one who brought me to your base the last time we had the misfortune of meeting.” Kylo straightened and let out a laugh, horrifically distorted by his mask.

                “It seems your Master has secrets of his own.” He sneered as he threw his lightsaber from hand to hand, before spinning it back into an offensive position. This time Rey struck first, hoping to gain an advantage with surprise, but Kylo blocked just in time to throw her attack off it’s mark, just grazing his upper arm. The putrid smell of singed flesh filled Rey’s nose, as she pulled back enough just to strike again, this time overbalancing herself in her efforts to get past Kylo Ren’s defense. He met her blow with an attack of his own and she adjusted just in time so that their lightsabers were once more locked against each other. Kylo swung out and then attacked again. And again. And again. Rey could do little more than move her lightsaber around her body to block his blows. She found herself with her back pressed against the rough bark of a tree as Kylo’s lightsaber slashed towards her, catching her all along her side as she rolled out of the way, and let out a pained shout.

Kylo stalked towards her as she sat crouched on the ground, one hand gripping her injured side with her lightsaber still held defensively across her body. He stopped in front of her, his lightsaber pointed directly between her eyes, his breath heavy and exaggerated through the mask. “I know you of old.” He said as Rey squinted up at him, silent and waiting, “I would know you again, if you would come with me. I would have you know yourself.”

                “I know myself.” Rey spat out, “And I know that I would never go anywhere with you.”

                “So be it.” Kylo said, and Rey almost thought she could sense a bit of sorrow cutting though all the rage and pain that he carried with him. Sorrow for her, Rey wondered, despite the fact that he was the one raising his hand to strike her down. She clenched her lightsaber tighter, looking desperately for an opening to attack, when around her the world exploded.

                The clearing lit up as green blasts came from all sides and figures clad in black and orange emerged from the trees around them. Kylo Ren had swung his lightsaber to deflect the blasts and Rey used the distraction to push herself up on unsteady feet and lunge at him. He easily knocked her one-handed attack off course and reached his hand out towards her. At first it looked like he was offering it to her, but a moment later his fingers splayed and she felt herself flying back and being knocked against a tree, her injured side feeling like it was being stabbed all over again. She opened her eyes in time to see Kylo Ren spinning his lightsaber in a circle at the surrounding Resistance fighters before Force pushing a hole through their formation and stalking off into the distance, his cape swirling behind him. Rey groaned in protest, reaching for her lightsaber that had flown out of her grasp when she was thrown.

                “Hey,” A voice said from above her, and she could feel the cool, comforting metal of her handle placed in her hand, warm fingers curling above her fist as she gripped it. “Can you stand?” She nodded groggily and felt an arm around her shoulder helping her up. Rey leaned into the warmth. Finn’s warmth.

                “You’re okay?” She asked him, stepping back, despite the sharp pain that shot through her side, and looked him up and down. He was covered in mud, but he was whole.

                “Yeah, I’m good.” He said distractedly, surveying the damage around them as another member of the Resistance approached them.

                “Sir, we’ve got to get these people medical attention.” Finn nodded in response.

                “Call in a ship on the radio. Let’s get them back to the landing site.” He turned to Rey and gave her an appraising once over as well, his eyes hovering around the wound that was staining her shirt a deep red. Finn stepped forward and began to untie the jacket that was still hung low around her hips. Rey let out a gasp as he started to redo the knot with the arms higher on her waist, covering the seeping wound, and he murmured an apology as he finished his work, “Can you walk?” He asked. Rey took an unsteady step, but nodded confidently at him.

                “I’m good. Help the others.”  She turned to the man with the radio, “I need you to call my ship, too.”

                Rey helped Finn and the other relatively unscathed Resistance get their injured to a larger clearing where a ship was already waiting for them. Rey pushed through the consistent ache in her side as she steadied the woman she was helping up the ramp, guilt wracking through her with every rattling breath the woman took, all because she had been too weak to defeat Kylo Ren. Someone wearing a medical uniform rushed forward to take the woman from Rey and tried to usher her aboard as well, but Rey shook her head adamantly and returned to the ground below to wait for the Millennium Falcon. She watched Finn oversee the boarding of his platoon, admired the way he seemed completely in control of the chaos. He caught her staring and jogged over to where she stood.

                “Rey.” He breathed. He looked exhausted.

                “Finn, are yo-” But she was interrupted by a shout from the ship.

                “We have to go now, sir!” Finn gave the officer a nod and held up one finger, before spinning back to Rey.

                “Come with us.” He said, pleadingly with his hands gently gripping her arms, “I can’t leave you here.”

                “Chewbacca’s coming for me.” Rey replied, “I have to go back. To train. I wasn’t strong enough.”

                “Rey…” Finn started, before looking up in the distance over her head. Rey turned to see the familiar sight of the Millennium Falcon descending. She could feel his sigh against her cheek and she turned back to find him staring at her intently. “Be safe.” He said, sounding like goodbye, and he tugged her forward by the arms and placed his mouth against her’s. Rey gasped against his lips, letting her hands creep up to grip his waist, if only to steady her suddenly useless knees. Finn had always felt so comfortable against her, calm and safe and constant, but now it was as if he was trying to express a plethora of unknown thoughts and feelings to her with just the pressure of his lips. Rey tried to respond in kind, feeling clumsy and lost and desperate for him, wanting Finn to know before they were separated for another who-knows-how-long just how much she was going to miss him. Going to think about him. When he pulled away, slowly, Rey pushed forward trying to keep their lips connected for as long as possible. Finn stared down at her adoringly, as he brushed the abundance of stray hairs off her face.

                “Until we meet again?” Rey asked hoarsely, not sure how she could watch him go this time, the shortest span yet. He nodded, a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes as he ducked down to place another achingly sweet peck upon her lips.

                “I’ll see you soon.” He whispered before pulling away, walking backwards for a few last lingering looks, before turning and jogging back to his ship. Rey could feel the winds swirl around her, the eye of the storm, from the Millennium Falcon landing behind her and the ship ahead beginning to take off. She heard Chewbacca roar out in concern and she tore her gaze away from Finn’s ship with a roll of her eyes.

                “Fine, you were right. Now let’s go home.” In the distance she saw a fleet of First Order ships taking off, the Command Shuttle included, “You fly and I’ll handle the gun. And take the long way round.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rey spent the uneventful trip back to Ahch-To deep in thought, sorting through memories from so long ago she couldn’t be sure if they were real or imagined, and trying to fit them together with current events like a puzzle with too many missing pieces. Chewbacca had torn up the common area of the Falcon in search of medical supplies once they were clear of the First Order fleet, too distracted from the barrage of the Resistance armada to pursue them, but only managed to find a roll of bandages and a hot water bottle. Rey gingerly took the bandages and thanked Chewie for always looking out for her, before slipping back into her pensive silence. By the time they reached the atmosphere of the planet, Rey could barely think of anything but the throbbing in her side, and agreed when Chewbacca insisted with a series of growls that they risk landing on the upper plateau. Luke wandered out to greet them, but after his eyes were drawn to the large dark stain that had spread out all over the side of Rey’s tunic, he broke out into a hobbled run.

                “What happened?” He asked, his tone more frantic than she had ever heard it, as his hands hovered low near the injury as if he was about to reach out for it. Over the course of the flight home Rey had decided that the moment they landed she would confront her Master about the truths about her past that Kylo Ren had alluded to. Demand answers. But the panic in his eyes, panic for her, made it difficult to hold on to her indignation.

                “The First Order was there as well.” Rey said, leaning heavily on Chewbacca for support, “Snoke sent Kylo Ren.” Luke paled at that and moved to her other side to take her weight off of Chewie and support her himself.

                “Come with me,” He said with an unusual gentleness, “Han never bothered to get any proper med supplies for that ship, though I guarantee that no other place in the Galaxy needed them more.” Master Skywalker guided her through the one place on the island she had yet to explore, a narrow pathway between two jagged cliffs that Luke disappeared between every night. As they emerged into the open Rey had to bite her lip to keep a gasp from escaping as Luke continued to guide her forward towards an old transport ship. An old transport ship that had haunted her nightmares since she was five years old. How could he think she wouldn’t remember? She hesitated at the threshold, but Luke’s grip was firm as he guided her inside and sat her down on what she assumed was his bunk. “I’m sorry,” He said as he turned and began rummaging through the dust covered shelves. Rey startled at the apology, wondered how in the world he thought that something as simple as words would ever be enough, before he continued, “I had no idea that my nephew would be there. I’m glad that…” Luke paused as he turned holding a flat white package in his hand, looking uncertainly at her, “I’m just glad that you made it back.” Rey dropped her gaze, unsure of what he could sense of her feelings, unsure of what _she_ could sense of her feelings. Being here in this place again, angry for the past, touched by the gentleness she was receiving in the present. “May I?” Luke asked as he crouched beside her, gesturing towards the bloody mess that was her tunic. Rey nodded, not trusting herself to speak, lest every thought jumbling around her head come spilling out at once. Luke tenderly rolled her tunic and undershirt up just enough to reveal the blistering wound on her side. She hissed as it was exposed to the cool air and Luke hummed sympathetically. “I don’t know if these expire,” He said ruefully, pulling the bacta patch out of it’s wrapping and smoothing the edges of it over her skin. He lowered her tunic back down and stood, leaning on the wall across from where she sat. “Tell me everything that happened.” And as though a switch had been flipped, the gentle stranger she had been imagining all her life was gone, and her Master had returned. And so had her anger.

                “Tell me how Ben knows me.” Rey responded. For a brief second Luke’s face distorted into something that looked like fear, but in the space of a blink he had schooled his features into a neutral mask. But he was anxious, Rey could feel it, the rapid heartbeat that bounced off the metal walls around them. In response to his panic, Rey felt herself become calm.

                “What did he say to you?”

                “It doesn’t matter.” Rey shook her head, “I want to know what you say.”

                “Those that embrace the dark side are fond of trickery. He would tell you whatever he thinks will turn you against me. It’s his greatest wish.”

                “Do you think I’m a fool?” Rey asked, shaking her head, her voice loud and sharp. “Why did you leave your map on Jakku? Why did your lightsaber, Anakin’s lightsaber, call to _me_? Why are we sitting in the same damn ship that I watched fly away from me fourteen years ago?” She took a steadying breath as she could hear her words begin to waiver. “Thane Kyrell told me you had a child that died, but that isn’t true is it?”

                “You’re no fool, Rey.” Luke’s stony mask had slipped away, replaced by a tight-lipped frown.

                “Why did you do it?”

                “I had my reasons.”

                “For abandoning your child? Your sister? Everyone who needed you? Who still need you?”

                “I was protec-”

                “How can you protect anyone if you’re not around?” Rey shouted, fighting a wince as she stood, her pulse pounding a ferocious beat against her side.

                “Enough!” Luke bellowed. “Do not presume to understand my actions.” The silence hung heavy in the air around them, as they stared at each other with wide eyes, the echo of his shout vibrating in her ears. Rey shook her head in disbelief, fighting the tears that were stinging in the corners of her eyes, and started to walk with a slight limp towards the door. “Rey?” He called after her, a thread of panic in his voice.

                “You were cowardly. And afraid.” She said calmly, not strong enough to turn and face him, “And you still feel so very, very guilty for it all.” Rey took a deep breath and stepped out into the sunlight, “I’ll come back. I won’t leave you, not right after finding you again, but I need time.”

~~~

                Two months later saw Rey seated at the counter of a cantina on a planet called Agamar, drinking something bitter and bubbly that reminded her of Finn. She had been to every corner of the galaxy it seemed, the bulk of the distance travelled in the last two weeks, but she hadn’t seen nor heard from him in all that time. Their luck ran out, she supposed as her mind jumped back to that perfect desperate kiss, the memory of as soft and pliable as a well-worn jacket. Their first, she thought, and in a wide and dangerous galaxy possibly their last.

                “Where do you think you’ll head now?” The Twi’lek woman beside her, Reela, asked. Rey startled out of her contemplation and looked at her companion, her lilac skin glowing in the dark ambiance of the room, and thought carefully before answering; it was the main question on her mind as well. She had started by following all of her remaining leads on Snoke to eventual dead ends. She even went as far to re-visit the old University once the First Order had cleared out after the battle, but their destructive hand had missed nothing. D’Qar? It was always in the back of Rey’s mind, ever since she flew out into the blackness of space, maybe it was time to finally join the Resistance. It was where she always assumed she would end up, but… It felt final. Like a destination she wasn’t quite ready to reach yet, not without her... and there was where her mind stuttered over the word. Luke. And whatever he was to her now.

                “I don’t know.” She said airily, “I suppose I could just wait until I get another distress signal.” Rey gave Reela a small smile, running her hand over her the sore spot on her side. It had been healing fine, but a recent boot to the ribs had started it throbbing again every time she twisted.

                “You’re a real hero, you know.” Reela gushed, “I really can’t thank you enough.” Rey waved her hand dismissively; for the past two weeks she had been returning a group of kidnapped women back to their homes and had received enough gratitude to last her a lifetime.

                “You were the one who snuck onto the bridge and sent that signal. It was very brave; I wouldn’t have even known that it was slave ship otherwise.” Rey raised her mug in a salute. “You saved yourself, and every woman on that ship.” Reela had a toothy grin on her face as she clinked her cup against Rey’s and took a hearty gulp. “What about you? Are you sure you want to stay here? They found you once.” Everyone else had been returned to a waiting family, but as far as Rey knew Reela was on her own. She didn’t wish that on anyone. The Twi’leki woman’s face grew serious as she pondered Rey’s question.

                “I had heard…” She began, hesitantly, “There was this Resistance camp setting up before, well, before everything. Trying to get the Agamar Resistance riled up again, from the old Empire days.” Rey felt herself perk up. Resistance? All the way out here? “Do you think they’d let me enlist with them? I don’t know if I could fight, but I’m not afraid of a hard day’s work.” Rey was about to enthusiastically agree, when the bartender, wiping the counter a few seats down, scoffed audibly.

                “Ain’t no one left to enlist with, hun.”

                “What do you mean?” Rey asked uneasily. If they had already left, Rey would just give Reela a ride herself.

                “Those Stormtrooper types scooped ‘em up.”

                “When?” Rey shot out of her seat, Reela flinching out of her way, “Why is the First Order in the Outer Rim at all?”

                “Do I look like one of them grand Commanders?” The bartender laughed, “One of ‘em big ships landed where those Rebels, or Resistance or whatever you call ‘em now, were camped a few days ago. Must not have liked what they had to say.”

                “Did you see it take off?”

                “Do I look like I got all day to sit around watching the clouds?”

                “Did it take off?” Rey asked again through her teeth as she slammed her fist down on the counter. The bartender and Reela both recoiled.

                “Not that I heard.”

                “Wait for me here.” Rey said to Reela, shoving her wallet into the girl’s hand and turning on her heel toward the door. “I have to go. What area did you say that ship landed in?”

                “She didn’t have to wait too long for that distress signal, I suppose.” Rey heard Reela murmur to the bartender as she passed through the doorway.

                Rey emerged into the cool, silent night and tried to quiet her mind, focusing in the direction that the bartender had been lazily gesturing towards, but all she felt was a brisk breeze coming off the water. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself and squeezed her eyes shut. There was an unknown number of Resistance members who needed her, and unknown number of Stormtroopers to face, and all she had to start looking for them was maybe a direction. She let out a frustrated breath. And, her mind supplied, what if Finn was with them?  Her heart increased it’s pace at the thought of him captured by the same people who had stolen him as a child, raised him to be nothing more than a weapon. Another chill ran through her and she wrapped her arms around herself, the leather of the jacket soft and comforting held against her. Just like how Finn felt…

                Her eyes flew open. What _if_ Finn was with them? Rey refocused her mind, no longer searching for a large group or the feelings of fear or panic. Instead she searched for how _he_ always felt. She had become so attuned to him that he had become like a beacon, his presence through the Force always on the peripheral of her mind. How he felt when he was holding her hand as they escaped from danger, how her felt laughing across a table from her, kissing her. How he felt when he was nearly-lifeless in her arms… And there he was. Rey tried not to think too hard about which memory it was that had helped her sort out his specific aura amongst the white noise of the planet, one of the worst ones she had, and focused the facts, the things she could do something about. He was here, probably captured, but still alive. That was enough for now. “Got you.” Rey whispered to the wind as she took off running back to the Millennium Falcon.

                Letting her feelings guide her, Rey flew the Falcon along the beach, keeping low to the shoreline. She landed at the base of some foothills and jumped out of the ship before the ramp had even descended fully, breaking out into a run. If she wanted to keep the advantage of surprise, possibly the only advantage she had, she would need to approach by foot. By the time she reached an abandoned Resistance carrier and a group of X-Wings her legs burned and she was gasping for breath, but the sight of the ships, eerie in the light from three moons, gave her a shiver of fear that prompted her on. I’m coming, she thought with all her might on the wildest hope that Finn would be able to sense it, don’t be afraid.

                Eventually Rey could sense others, a large group up ahead in the shadow of a rolling cliff range. She paused a little ways out to take a few deep heaving breaths. There were guards, she could see them, their armour bright in the well-lit night. But she gasped when she saw what they were patrolling. What she had thought to have been a jagged protrusion of rock was actually a First Order Star Destroyer, it’s vastness shocking to see on land. Waiting until the nearest guard had passed, Rey crept from her wooded shelter, and flattened herself against the wall of the massive ship. Her heart pounding in her ears, she started to edge her way along the side, eyes focused on the metal paneling in front of her and her ears twitching in response to every sound.

                She had a couple of options, she knew, for getting inside. It wasn’t like she hadn’t crawled through one of these a hundred times before on Jakku. She could just compel a Stormtrooper to let her in the main entrance, it is how a Jedi would do it she figured, but it was also a sure fire way to get caught. Without a doubt there would be more guards on the other side of the door and she’d be fighting a whole army before she knew it. No, Rey thought, as she traced her way around a protruding exhaust pipe, this she would manage as a smuggler. Twenty paces to the left, just where she thought it would be, was a ladder to a maintenance hatch. If her sense of direction was any good it should be three levels below the Detention centre. Rey pulled herself up the rungs of the ladder and slipped inside the dark encompassing tunnel.

                Her breath echoed loudly around her as she crawled through the inner walls of the Star Destroyer, pausing every time she could her voices from the other side of the thin sheet metal walls, anxiously waiting for the sound of alarms as jagged bolts and rough edges scrapped at her elbows and knees. She held her breath, ear pressed against the wall, when she reached the opening into the main corridor. Using all of her senses she decided it was safe to emerge, and gently pushed the hatch open, instantly feeling exposed in the bright white lights of the ship. Rey took a deep breath to centre herself, she had managed this before while on the Starkiller Base when every guard had been on the lookout for her, this should be easy by comparison. She even knew the way around.

                 She started towards where the lift should be, rolling her feet as to not make a sound, and tried to feel relieved that she wouldn’t have to climb up an empty shaft for once. Several times, as she was turning corners, Rey almost ran right into patrolling Stormtroopers. She tucked herself low and flat against the wall and thanked every star she could name that they always turned away before crossing her path. It was strange to see them so relaxed, she thought, peering out of her hiding place to watch one ‘Trooper gesticulate widely to their companion. The other Stormtrooper laughed, the sound strange and robotic through the helmet, but it still struck Rey with pang of guilt. They had just been children like Finn once, taken from their families, and taught nothing but violence.

                 They turned a corner before reaching her, and Rey sprinted to the lift across the hall. The doors groaned open for her automatically, but Rey cursed under her breath when she discovered that the Detention Centre floor required a code for access. Her gaze shifted between the bolted circuit box and the trap door in the ceiling above her. With a groan, she stood on her toes to open the latch above, and pulled herself up. So much for not climbing elevator shafts.

                Two levels up, Rey hung precariously from a ladder rung as she fiddled with the door’s manual override, biting her lip to contain a victorious exclamation as the doors slid open. Her excitement was cut short by the sound of heavy footsteps headed her way. “What the…?” She heard, the filtered voice undoubtedly belonging  to a guard. Rey pulled her body as far from the door as possible, and waited until the Stormtrooper leaned through the barrier to push herself forward, yanking their arm down and sending them barreling into the shaft. She flinched at the heavy thud of their landing and twisted herself through the door and into the main hallway before anyone came to investigate the noise. Straight ahead was the door that led to the main holding cell, she remembered, as she crept forward while keeping an eye out for more guards.

                Staying low, Rey crept to the main control station in the middle of the room, relieved to see that the Stormtrooper she had just incapacitated was still logged into the system. She quickly scanned the records and made sure to note which storage locker contained prisoner affects, there was no way they were getting out without a fight, before unlocking every door in between her and the Resistance. Her hand hovered over her light saber as she briskly made her way through the Centre. She Force pushed one guard she encountered against a wall hard enough to knock them out, her heart pounding an unsteady rhythm against her ribs. From around the corner she could hear the guards, at least two of them directly in front of the cell she was after, bickering about whether or not to go investigate the noise despite their orders to not move from the spot. When she heard them call out the name of another guard, if she could call the series of numbers that, she stepped confidently into their view.

                “Stop.” She commanded as they raised their blasters to her, keeping the waiver out of her voice the best she could. They stopped. “You both have important business on the other side of the ship. Take your time.”

                “We have important business on the other side of the ship.” They echoed, stepping robotically towards her. Rey held her breath until they were past, letting out a relieved bark of laughter as she heard the blast doors close from down the hall. She rushed forward towards the door and, through the thin window, was greeted by familiar brown eyes.

                “Poe!” She hissed, hoping he could hear her, “Hold on!” Frantically Rey fumbled with the controls beside the door, but she groaned as she realized she should’ve compelled the guards to open the door before they left. She tried a few times to bypass the command, but nothing worked. She looked around the corridor, empty except for white walls and too bright lights, and sighed in frustration before unsheathing her lightsaber. Activating one side of the handle, she swung down on the controls and, after a burst of sparks, she could hear the deadlock moving and grinding within the door before it pulled itself open.

                “Rey!” Poe shouted, running out to scoop her up in a hug that lifted her clean off the ground. Rey laughed nervously, as she shushed him, and he quickly released her. She peered around his back to the dozen or so people filing out of the cell and her sense of victory was decreasing with each face her eyes flicked over. Poe was watching her with a somber expression as she turned back to him.

                “Where’s Finn?” She demanded.

                “They took him, Rey.”

                “Where?”

                “I’m not completely sure, but the Stormtrooper who took him said ‘Captain’s orders’.” Poe ran his hand through his already wildly unkempt hair in frustration, “I’ve never seen him- He looked real scared.” Rey chewed her lip, her thoughts scattering in a hundred different directions at once, but they all led back to one place. Get Finn. Fast.

                “I’ll lead you to where they’ve put your blasters. You need to get out of here.”

                “And where are you going?”

                “You know.” Rey responded quietly. Poe nodded.

                “I do. I’m coming with you.” Rey considered it for a moment, staring at Poe thoughtfully before eventually shaking her head.

                “I’ll be able to move faster without you. Quieter too. You need to get your people out of here.” The pilot opened his mouth to protest, but Rey held up her hand, “Finn would want you to get them out, you know he would.” His mouth snapped shut, but he was still frowning at her, “Oh,” Rey added as she started to lead them down the hallway and towards the storage room, “When you’re out of here I need you to go to the cantina in Calna Muun and find a woman named Reela. Take her with you. We’ll find you when we’re out of here.” Poe nodded and pulled her to a stop, his hand on her shoulder warm and heavy.

                “How will you find him?”

                “I always know where Finn is.” Rey responded, the truth of it giving her a rush of confidence as she said it. Poe’s eyes crinkled with the soft smile that fell upon his face. The Resistance fighters around them were busy distributing blasters, helmets, and packs that the First Order had confiscated. Poe’s fingers gave her a last squeeze before releasing her to catch a weapon for himself. “Listen,” She started, carefully explaining the directions to the hatch she had come in from. The whole group followed her every word, nodding seriously at her instructions and Rey wondered absently how many of these people were friends with Finn. Who had heard about his ambition for a family? Who had fought with him against Kylo Ren to save her? Who would make it out to share another victory with him? She trailed off at the end of her spiel, anxious to begin her own search, and watched as the Resistance members filed past her towards the lift in a single file with Poe trailing behind. He put out his hand and gave her arm a hearty shake.

                “Bring him home, Rey. May the Force be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this section; definitely a set-up chapter. Some parts I like more than others. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Last chapter goes up on Friday. See ya on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

These ships, Rey decided as she crouched behind a desk while two Stormtroopers ran past, were much more difficult to get around in without the gaping holes. The alarms she had been waiting for since crawling into the ship had started sounding shortly after Rey had separated from Poe and his troops, putting every Stormtrooper on alert, but at least headed in the opposite direction. She hadn’t heard any blaster fire. Yet. She gnawed some skin off of her chapped lip in worry, as she poked her head up to check that the cost was clear, part of her tempted to concentrate on the group just to make sure they made it out okay. Rey shook her head and sprung out of her hiding spot; they each had their own mission, she had been the one to make that clear, and now she had to keep her focus on Finn. It was hard enough as it was, between the fear and worry and adrenaline, without splitting her concentration in too many directions.

                “Report, Trooper!” Rey skidded to a halt, choking on the gasp that almost escaped her lips at the disembodied voice of a Stormtrooper, glancing around in a panic. She activated the nearest door, relieved to see that it was just a mechanical closet, and ducked out of sight just as another Stormtrooper came into view at the end of the corridor, their arm raised in salute.

                “The prisoners escaped through a service hatch. We engaged on the surface; casualties on both sides, sir.”

                “And?”

                “The bulk of the group escaped into the forest.” There was a loud slam of metal on metal and Rey flinched away from the door, her back digging into the sharp corners of a fuse box.

                “The Captain will not be pleased!” There was a heavy pause in the air and, afraid to miss a word about the Captain that had wanted Finn particularly, Rey didn’t even breathe. “How did they escape?”

                “Looks like someone shot the locking mechanism, sir.” The unseen Stormtrooper cursed, while the one Rey could see was standing as lifeless as a statue. “We have techs investigating the scene as we speak.”

                “Send speeders. They’ll be headed straight for their ships. Make sure they don’t make it.” There was a noise of confirmation and Rey heard a single set of footsteps depart. She peeked out of the closet. It was the lower ranking Stormtrooper, gone to fulfill his duties. Rey waited a minute more, but there was no second heavy footfall from the scene. He, obviously someone higher up the ranks, was guarding something. Something that must be important. She stepped out and walked out towards the right angle in the passageway that the Stormtrooper had to be behind, her lightsaber hilt tight in her grip. As she rounded the corner the Stormtrooper visibly startled before raising his blaster to aim directly at her chest. “Freeze!” He called, reaching with his free hand down to a radio on his side.

                “You need to go to the Detention Centre.” Rey said calmly, “You want to inspect it for yourself.” The Stormtrooper’s blaster lowered and he stood facing her totally still for a moment, and Rey relaxed fractionally. And then he started laughing, the mechanical sound of it raising hairs on the back of her neck, “You need to go to the Detention Centre.” She tried again, with more force through her gritted teeth, “You want to inspect it for yourself!”

                “I don’t think so, girly.” He said, the blaster raising again, “Not unless you’re going with me.” He let out a laugh again, his helmet tilting upwards as he threw his head back. Rey squinted her eyes at him, clearly a man with more mind of his own than the average Stormtrooper, but not a necessarily clever one. With a tilt of her chin, she used the Force to pull the blaster out of his slackened grip and raised her free hand just in time to catch it out of the air. The laughter stopped abruptly. Rey pointed it at his head.

                “Glad I have your attention now.” Rey said, gesturing with the blaster back through the corridor she came from. “Quick as you please.” As she led him into the closet that she had hid in, she grabbed his radio and removed the expressionless helmet, underneath which was just a man with ruddy cheeks and a receding hairline, “Sorry,” She said softly as she tied his wrists with and extension cable and gagged him with a rag left in the toolbox, “I really am.” But it was that or kill you, Rey thought to herself as she bolted the door from the outside access panel before returning to the entrance way down the hall.

                She placed her palm against the cool metal. Finn was on the other side of that door, she was sure, but he definitely wasn’t alone. Poe had said that he had never seen him look so scared. It was now or never. With a firm grasp on her lightsaber, her thumb poised right over the activation switch, she opened the door and crouched in a low stance as it pulled apart with a groan. In the centre of the room, in one of those damned torture devices that the First Order dressed up like chairs, lay Finn. His body was unsettlingly limp. A figure lurked over him, a Stormtrooper that was standing with their back to Rey, their armour a glistening chrome. The Captain.

                “Might as well come in.” Came the flat mechanical voice of the woman beneath the mask. Rey looked behind herself, startled, but the corridor behind her was empty. When she stepped forward the doors shut behind her with a whirr. “I take it you were the one who let my prisoners escape.”

                “I just opened the door,” Rey replied as she activated both ends of her lightsaber, sidestepping until her back was to the wall on the edge of the room, “They slipped past your soldiers all on their own.”

                “Ah,” The Captain turned and Rey saw the helmet tilt the slightest degree, “You’re the girl. Kylo Ren will be pleased that I’ve caught you.”

                “Well, I’m not caught quite yet,” Rey said sinking into her defensive position, the lightsaber angled across her body. The Captain continued to stare at her through those expressionless eyes. On the table, Finn groaned, and Rey had a horrifying thought, “Is that why you took Finn?”

                “Finn?” The Captain finally broke from her monotone, her voice almost bemused, “Oh that’s right, FN 2187’s little name. No, we had no idea you’d be on this planet. That was just good luck. I have special interest in this Stormtrooper; call it a matter of pride.”

                “You’re Phasma.” Rey’s voice came out so low it was practically a growl. This is the woman who had been torturing Finn for years, turning him into a weapon, and now she had the nerve to try it again. Rey bent her knees even lower before springing forward, sweeping her lightsaber out in front of her. Phasma was momentarily thrown off balance, stepping back and crashing into the chair which bound Finn, before counter balancing her weight forward and swinging a blaster up from her hip. The Stormtrooper fired several rounds at Rey, who managed to deflect them all, not able to aim them back towards Phasma for fear of hitting the unconscious Finn. As Rey pulled her body in tight, ready to spring into another assault, a blast flew through the still air. She threw herself to the side to dodge it, but didn’t make it all the way clear she realized as she felt the heat of the attack strike her shoulder. She hissed in pain.

                “Your moves are too easy to predict.” Phasma taunted. Rey resisted the urge to hold onto her burning shoulder, gripping her handle with both fists hard enough to turn her knuckles white, “It’s hard to believe that you’re the one who’s been causing Kylo Ren so much trouble. Though, on second thought, maybe I shouldn’t be surprised.”

                “Rey…?” Finn’s voice rose weakly above Phasma’s taunting, and the Captain glanced backwards in surprise. Rey, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, rushed forward and thrusted her lightsaber at Phasma while her guard was down. The Captain raised her blaster only in time to block the strike, but the metal and plastic in the gun melted as it made contact with the blade. Rey raised her weapon up overhead and, just as she was bringing it down, Phasma extended her baton from the arm of her armor, raising it across her body in defence. Rey began to lay a barrage of attacks against Phasma, leading her back and away from Finn’s body.

                “You have committed crimes, Phasma,” Rey said darkly, between the sharp thwangs of the lightsaber and the baton, her thoughts drifting back to everything Finn had ever said about this woman, about how _after_ would never happen while her and her ilk still roamed the galaxy, “Things for which you must atone.” The Captain did not reply, too focused on moving the baton around her body as Rey felt her movements grow faster and more confident.

                “You’ll never make it out of here alive, you silly girl.” Phasma shouted, swinging the baton towards Rey’s head in a lunge, unbalanced in the clunky armor that she sported. Rey saw her opening and, with all her might and every ounce of desire she had to get Finn and just run out of here, she pulled back her lightsaber into her right hand and extended her uninjured left arm to Force throw Phasma against the opposing wall. There was a deafening thud of metal on metal, before the Captain slid to the ground in an uncoordinated heap. Rey stared at her for a long moment, waiting, but another inarticulate whimper from the chair drew her attention away from the folded up Stormtrooper across from her. She rushed to Finn’s side and used her lightsaber to melt through the shackles.

                “Finn?” Rey asked, softly, smoothing out the wrinkles that were forming on his forehead as he blinked his way back into existence.

                “Rey?” He said, squinting up at her, his voice raw, “I knew you were coming.” He said, a weak smile breaking upon his dry lips and he lifted one of his arms slowly out of the damaged shackles and up towards her. Rey wrapped her fingers around his hand and quickly lifted it up, placing a light kiss on his knuckles, before adjusting her grip to help him up.

                “Can you walk?” She asked, the pain in her shoulder coming back to her as the adrenaline drained from her system was joined by an ache in her side, the older injury aggravated in the fight. Finn didn’t look too great himself, she noted as he struggled to stand in front of her, his breathing laboured and skin chalky, and Rey’s frown deepened as her eyes trailed along his body, jagged tears in his clothes that were seeping what had to be blood all over his dark clothes. “Here,” Rey said, shrugging off her jacket, Finn’s jacket, and manoeuvering it around his shoulders as she tried to support the majority of his weight, “I think it’s finally time that I give this back.”

                “Thank you,” Finn said softly, not breaking eye contact as he untangled himself from her and took an unsteady step on his own. Rey shrugged.

                “I was always going to return it.”

                “That’s not what I meant.”

                “I know.”

                Rey led them around the winding corridors the ship, the Finalizer Finn had informed her, with her lightsaber drawn, speed taking precedence over stealth at that point. “Are the others…?” Finn had started to ask as they sprinted through the corridors, Rey keeping her eyes peeled for the escape pod launch, the service entrance there would be the closest exit on this side of the ship, she told Finn who followed her without question.

                “I found them,” She assured him with a backwards glance, frowning at the limp that he had developed as he rushed behind her. “Poe got them out.”

                “Hey!” They heard a shout from behind them, and Rey surged forward to put her body between the Stormtrooper that had gained on them and Finn. “Freeze.”

                “We do not have time for this,” Rey snapped, reaching forward with her mind to pull the Stormtrooper’s blaster from his hands. She caught it one-handed and shoved it behind her for Finn to take. “You are going to leave us be.”

                “I am going to leave you be.” The Stormtrooper replied in an emotionless voice as he wandered away in a different direction. She turned back to keep going in the right direction, only to see Finn staring at her with an awed-expression. She shook away the flustered rush of emotions that the look stirred in her, as it was decidedly not the time to try and sort through them all, and continued forward at the rigorous pace she had set before. The sooner they were out of this place, the better she would feel.

                When Rey and Finn crept out of the service door of the Finalizer, she realized that the horizon was just turning bright at the very edges of the skyline. She turned back to Finn and pressed a finger to her lips as she led them through the expanse of exposed ground and slipped back into the cover of the forest from whence she came. Shouts were audible in the distance, but they were faint and getting fainter by the minute. The further she got from that horrible ship, the calmer her heartbeat became, and the pace of their trek through the woods slowed down considerably. “We can rest for a minute, I think.”

                “Are we far from the Falcon?” Finn asked, wiping the beading sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve. Rey looked up at the sky, only the brightest stars remaining as the inky black faded to a rosy horizon.

                “Just up ahead, I think.” She replied nodding into the thinning trees ahead of them. “I hid it amongst some rock formations near the coast.”

                “Chewbacca there?” Finn asked, but Rey shook her head.

                “I dropped him off on Kashyyyk a few weeks back.” Finn looked surprised, raising an eyebrow at her as if to ask for more information, but Rey broke eye contact.

                “It’s a long story.”

                “Well, let’s get to safety so you can tell it.” He said, pushing off the tree he was leaning against, pushing past the wince that Rey could see wrack his body.

                When she saw the Millennium Falcon waiting just where she left it, Rey broke into a sprint and rushed to the control panel to lower the ramp. She ushered Finn inside and sat him on her bunk before hopping the steps into the cockpit.

                “Hold on!” She called to the back, reaching up to engage the engines. She stayed low along the ground as she sped quickly away from the Finalizer. Once she found decent cover, practically across the whole of the ocean, Rey landed gently and made her way back to the bunks where Finn was prodding the swollen skin below his eye. Rey reached up to grab a stuffed bag from the shelf, “I finally restocked the medical supplies.” She said cheerfully as she tossed the bag onto the floor at Finn’s feet where it landed with a dense thud. Rey sat beside him, with her legs curled under herself, and pulled his hand away from his face as she started to riffle for disinfectant, bandages, and maybe some scissors, she thought as she eyed his dark shirt; torn, charred, and stained with blood. After dealing with the wounds on his face and arms, she picked up the scissors delicately. Finn looked at her with confusion. “I don’t think there’s any saving it.” She motioned to his torso and he looked down at himself and then laughed, nodding his permission.

                Rey peeled the damaged cloth away from his skin and he hissed as it pulled at the material that had already become embedded in the wounds. She murmured an apology as she pressed the sponge against the cuts that covered his torso. Rey maneuvered herself around and inspected his back, pausing at the sight of the scar that spanned diagonally across the entire plane of skin. As she stared, Finn bent down and gently plucked another sponge out of the medical bag, looking at her with something deep and serious in his stare.

                “Your turn.” He whispered, the air around them picking up an electric charge at the sound of his low voice. Rey plucked at the neckline of her tunic and pulled the material until it clung low below her elbow. With utter care, Finn scrubbed the area down until a lather of soap suds formed and Rey had to bite her lip to keep from reacting. When he had finished, bacta patch and all, he leaned down and placed a soft, barley-there peck on top of the wound. He kissed her again in the dip of her clavicle, and behind the lobe of her ear. “You have to breathe,” He whispered with a shaky voice, and Rey exhaled a heavy breath she hadn’t even realized that she was holding. His hands, trembling, were making their way up her goose-flesh covered arms, his thumbs continuously rubbing soothing circles onto her skin. One hand worked it’s way higher, cupping her face in his palm and pulling her forward until their lips met in an kiss that was all pressure and desperation. The angle was awkward, her side strained uncomfortably, but her mind was wiped blank by the sensation of heat that rushed through her body.

                Reluctant to tear her lips away from his, Rey balanced herself with one hand on his shoulder and rose to her knees, keeping her head ducked low and their lips slotted together. Finn groaned into the new angle, with her leaning down over him, but Rey could barely hear it over the sound of her own heartbeat pulsing in her ears. She raised her hand to clasp around the back of Finn’s neck, but pulled it away quickly. The skin there was still cold and clammy. She broke the kiss, pulling her head back to inspect his face. Finn tried to follow her lips with his own, but when she applied a light pressure to her grip on his shoulder he stopped and stared at her searchingly, his eyes almost appearing frantic.

                “We have to slow down, Finn.” Rey said gently, fumbling for the gauze she had set down earlier to wipe the beads of sweat off of Finn’s unsettlingly cool skin, “You’re hurt.”

                “I know, but…” He ducked out of her reach and glanced around the ship, avoiding her eyes. “We don’t have much time, do we? Before…” Rey could feel her forehead pinch in concern as he searched for the words, staring up at the ceiling as if it could tell him, “Before you have to go again.” He settled, deflating away from her, shoulders slumped in defeat, but finally meeting her stare.

                “I know.” Rey said. And she truly, truly did. They never did have much time, did they? Not enough before one of them had to take off and they were flung across the stars to opposite ends of the galaxy, left hoping that they would be brought back together by chance for a few, precious hours before it happened again. And again. But no more, Rey decided, finally seeing the toll it took on Finn, her own loneliness and longing reflected back to her through his face. She had thought that those feelings were her’s alone to bare, with his new friends and grand adventures with the Resistance, but they needed each other. She knew that now, for protection and for… for love. For home. “But that’s done, I promise.” She said, placing her palms on either side of Finn’s cheeks. “It’s over.” His eyes, wide and bottomless, darted between her own where she could feel the slight sting of tears gathering in the corners.

                “Are you serious?”

                “I am.” Rey nodded, a large smile stretching over her cheeks, “It’s time.” Time for her to face Luke again and time for him to, in turn, face the world. There would be no more hiding. They had to go home. Finn grinned and moved in, more slowly this time, and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss. She could feel his lips still pulled into a smile and she felt herself shake with a joyful bubbling of laughter, one that he silenced with a gentle bite on her lower lip. Rey pressed herself closer to him and moved her hands down and around his neck, the skin finally warming up beneath her touch, and held his head in place as she brushed her tongue over the seam of his lips. Finn groaned in response and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her in so close and so fast that she lost her balance, tightening her grip on him in response. Taking the brunt of her weight, Finn maneuvered her body so she fell across his lap, and then he was the one leaning over her, tipping her torso back as he parted his lips against hers, lightly licking the delicate skin there. Rey’s heart was beating at a rapid pace, but her thoughts felt like they were travelling through a syrup, slow and sweet, excect for the constant whisper of closer and closer. She could feel the heat of his uncovered torso through the material of her shirt and twisted her body to press against him as tight as she could. Finn’s breath hitched as she wiggled in close to him.

                “I thought we were supposed to slow down.” Finn whispered in to her mouth between the pressing of their lips. Rey kissed the side of his mouth before pulling back, considering. Finn tightened his grip on her, keeping her tucked close into his chest, “I was joking!” He insisted, “I feel great. Totally fine.” Rey laughed and leaned closer in to kiss him again, but not as deeply, moving down his jaw to his neck and, when she couldn’t reach any further down, she gently pushed him back onto the bunk laying close against his side.

                “Are you comfortable?” Rey asked, looking for any sign of discomfort caused by his injuries.

                “Totally. Fine.” He repeated seriously. Rey grinned and pressed her lips against his shoulder as she pushed herself up onto her elbow in order to lean over him. He reached up and angled her chin to the proper alignment for a slow kiss that made her shiver against him, despite the warmth of his skin. She traced her fingers down his jaw and across his adam’s apple. When his breath caught in his throat, Rey broke from the kiss and watched the trail of goosebumps that arose as she traced a pattern lightly on his chest, carefully avoiding the smattering of bandages the stuck out in bright contrast. Finn’s breath came out in shallow puffs that she could feel warm against her neck. As her fingers brushed lower, tracing the outline of each abdominal muscle, her hand freezed as low whine escaped from Finn’s throat. She looked up at his face that appeared to be twisted with agony.

                “Did I hurt you?” She asked, horrified.

                “No,” Finn shook his head emphatically, “You- you can keep going, but…” Rey waited with her hand still hovering above his skin, her gaze lowering to where Finn was biting his lip, stirring a throb of desire low in her stomach. “Can I touch you?” He asked, the longing in his voice causing her heart to flip in her chest.

                “You’re hurt.” She insisted, but Finn shook his head again.

                “Yeah, but if I can’t touch you, I’ll probably die.” He stated matter-of-factly. Rey felt herself flush at the thought of him trailing his hands over her body, of him _wanting_ to do it as desperately as she did. She could only nod, telling herself that at least his complexion had improved. Finn’s smile split wide over his cheeks as he wound an arm around her hips to pull her more completely over top of him, her hand landing low on his stomach to catch her balance. He strained his neck up to meet her lips for a hungry kiss as his free hand smoothed it’s way up her back below the fabric her tunic. His hands were more calloused than she remembered from when they had first met and the feel of them against the soft skin of her back sent a shiver down her spine. Slowly, swallowing her nerves and focusing on the reactions she was hoping to elicit from him, Rey moved her hand lower over the waistband of Finn’s trousers and stroked along the outline of him that protruded below it. Finn’s hips twitched below her hand and she paused the movement of her fingers, as he broke off their kiss with a pant. “You don’t have to-” He started, but Rey cut him off with a quick peck against his lips.

                “I want to,” She assured him, slowly moving her hand over him again, feeling another pulse of pleasure as Finn closed his eyes against the sensation and took a long, deep breath. She sat up more fully as she angled her hand to reach below Finn’s trousers, her wrist causing the waistband to slip lower on his hips, and gripped the length of him. She could feel along her forearm how the muscles in his stomach tightened just before he bent at the waist to sit up as well, one hand pulling out of her tunic to the bunk for support while the other moved from the skin on her back around to her stomach, tracing his fingers from her belly button to just below the curve of her breast.

                Rey continued to move her hand over the length of him, but the tilt of her wrist to reach below the stiff cloth of his trousers made her movements short and jerky. “Umm…” She began, words feeling thick and sticky in her throat as her mind struggled to focus on anything but the electric sensation of his hands on her, but Finn’s confused look cleared in a matter of seconds and he pushed his hips up off the covers so she could push down the obstructing material. Finn slid himself backwards so that his back was against the cool wall of the Falcon and he moved his free hand to the apex of Rey’s legs, slightly parted as she stood on her knees over him. She gasped at the feeling, a tightness started where his hand was located and travelling through her body like a tremor, and the grip of her hand on him tightened as she twitched against the feeling, causing him to thrust upwards with a groan.

                “Can I touch you?” He asked again, something in his tone this time that sent another twist of pleasure through her, and Rey nodded using her free hand to help him push her own leggings down, and she lifted one knee after the other to remove them completely. They met in the middle for another kiss, their hands moving frantically over each other, groaning into the air between them. Finn’s hand left her skin for only a moment, threading his fingers, wet with her, through her own before returning to his ministrations. Rey could feel her thighs burning, struggling to keep her trembling body upright, growing more and more distracted by the feel on Finn’s fingers sliding over her flesh.

                “Rey.” He breathed, his voice coming out like a low grumble, vibrating through his lips that were currently planted on the skin of her good shoulder, her tunic pulled and twisted to the side. “Oh. Oh, shit, Rey.” He cursed, his head turning and nuzzling into the crook of her neck, thrusting one of his fingers deep inside of her, making her cry out in pleasure, as his body tensed and she felt his release below her hand. Everything paused for a moment, Finn’s face still buried against her skin and his fingers motionless between her legs, as he took deep shuddering breaths. Rey wiggled, her body restless and impatient, and Finn lifted his head blinking as he faced her with a wide grin. He pressed himself forward, catching her in a hard kiss, and urged her down onto her back, his hand resuming it’s motions. Rey sighed happily as she let Finn pleasure her, the look on his face was one of pure adoration, and nearly jumped out of her skin when an obnoxious buzz sounded from the cockpit. The Comm. She struggled to get up, but Finn kept his body over top of her’s, “Ignore it.” He protested, making an excellent case for himself with a twist of his wrist that made her toes curl.

                “It’s probably your friends.” Rey countered breathlessly, despite letting her back settle once again against the pillows.

                “They can wait.”

                “They were worried.” 

                “Are you close?” Finn asked. Rey thought about it, the buzz still rattling in her ears, and concentrated on the pulsing sensation that was running along her thighs.

                “Not anymore,” She admitted reluctantly. Finn sighed and slide his fingers out of her, the sensation dragging a groan from her throat, making Finn’s face twist as though he was in pain. He crowded in close and planted a fast, deep kiss on her, before lifting himself off the bunk with a wince.

                “I owe you one.” He said seriously and Rey laughed as she swung her legs around to place her feet on the cold, metal floor. She stood, her legs almost giving out from beneath her, and straightened her tunic as she ran up the steps to activate the Comm system.

                “Go ahead.” Rey called into the speaker.

                “Rey?” It was the grainy voice of Poe Dameron and relief uncurled in her chest to hear him alive and well. “Was your mission successful?”

                “I got him.” She replied and over the line she could hear a crowd of people shouting with joy. Rey smiled, her heart filled with affection for everyone who had worried over Finn as she had, “Are you ready to pick him up?”

                “Yes, ma’am,” Poe replied, the happiness in his voice unmistakeable, “Just circling overhead. You sure you don’t want to give him a lift, though?” Rey paused, the idea was incredibly tempting, especially while her body was still tense and restless from the interruption, but she shook her head with a sigh.

                “No, there’s something I need to pick up first.” Rey signed off as Poe started his descent and made her way back to her quarters. Finn was wiping himself clean with the discarded scraps of his shirt and he passed a relatively clean side to her. She wiped her hand and glanced around to locate her trousers.

                “I don’t know if I can leave you again. Not now.” Finn said, sitting on the edge of the bunk and staring at her intently as she wiggled her clothes back up her body. Rey sighed and reached over to where his jacket had been placed when they first arrived and stood directly in front of his knees. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead as she draped the cool leather over his bare shoulders.

                “It won’t be long.” She assured him, tucking her wildly mussed hair behind her ear as she straightened upwards, offering her hand to help him up. There was a loud knock from below and Rey turned away to lower the ramp, but Finn’s hand slid around her wrist and she was pulled back into his arms for a deep kiss.

                “I’ll be waiting.” He said as he released her.

                “I’ll make it quick.”

~~~

                The sun was high in sky as Rey and Chewbacca landed the Falcon on the beach of Ahch-To. Rey stared up the steep stone stairs and held up her hand to Chewie, indicating for him to wait, “I won’t be long,” She assured. Her slow ascent reminded her eerily of the first time she had climbed these stairs, her mind full of questions and fear and hope. The questions were different this time around, but everything else was about the same.

                “Rey!” There was a shout down from the top of the cliff and Rey peered into the sunlight to see the outline of Luke waving down. He ran to the top of the steps and started to descend, skipping two at a time, looking more spritely than she had ever seen. Rey paused and tried to sort through the frenzy of emotions she could feel coming off of him like sparks. The greatest among them was relief. He stopped two steps above her, but his posture was tense and angled towards her as though he desperately wanted to close the gap between them. Rey crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes up at him. “I am… very happy to see you. I worried you would not return.”

                “I said I would.” She replied sharply. Luke blinked at her and lifted his hands up to his chest in surrender.

                “Of course,”

                “I’m not staying.” Rey said, willing her voice to stay calm and even.

                “I see.” Luke said, his eyes the only thing betraying his grief at her words and she cursed at herself for feeling guilty about being the one to cause it.

                “You’re not staying, either.” She continued.

                “And where do you propose we go?” Luke asked, one eyebrow raised into his hairline.

                “You know where.”

                “Rey,” He sighed, dropping his forehead into his hand, the flesh one, “I know you miss your friends, but your training-”

                “Can continue anywhere!” She insisted, pushing herself up another step, “But this,” She gestured around the great expanse of absolutely nothing and no one that surrounded them, “This stops now. It’s time to return to your family. _Our_ family.”

                “I can’t face her.” Luke said, his voice lowering to a near inaudible level.

                “No,” Rey shook her head, “You don’t want to face her, but you need to. There’s a difference.”

                “It’s better if I stay here.” He insisted, his eyes were wild, like a trapped animal.

                “It’s not better for anyone other than you. There is a war going on out there! And they need you. They need _us_ , but you can’t see it because you’ve locked yourself away.” Rey stepped up beside him and grasped both of his hands between her own, shaking away the familiar feeling of them that threatened her focus on the current matter, “If you feel responsible for what happened than it’s time to make it up to her.” She blinked through the tears that were forming, not sure if it was from the anger or the sorrow, and Luke’s eyes followed the path of one as it trailed down her cheek. His eyes looked glassy as well now that she was so close. “It’s time,” She said, with a waivering voice, “To make it up to me.” Luke stared at her, his face clearly distraught, but she refused to look away. If he wanted her forgiveness, and he did, she could feel it as strongly as she could feel her own desire to forgive him, this was the first step. Non-negotiable. He sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

                “I’m sorry.” Luke said and Rey’s heart dropped to her stomach and her gaze to the ground at the finality of his words. She had been so sure that he would do it, for her, in the very end. “You’re right.” Rey’s eyes shot up at that and she saw him wearing a bashful grin, the shadows that constantly haunted his stare looking a little brighter in the wake of it, “It’s time to go home.”  

~~~

                Rey had dreamed of the stars and planets for all her life.  She had flown through systems with binary Suns, getting close enough that she could feel the heat prickle against her skin through the shields of the Millennium Falcon. She had visited countless planets; seen frozen tundra, toxic swamps, and jungles so green she forgot that any other colour could possibly exist. And the people, wonderful ones that she felt blessed to include in her small, but expanding circle of friends, and terrible ones that haunted her nightmares, and all the rest who seemed to be made of a bit of both. Rey had dreamed of the stars and planets when she had been alone and searching. And now she dreamed of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba ba ba ba baaaaaa! -Insert dramatic Star Wars theme here, amiright?-
> 
> Well this is it! Thanks for reading everyone! This was truly a labour of love... for, like Star Wars, I guess. I really stepped outside of my comfort zone on this one, what with all the action adventure, and I am pretty happy with the finished product.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading it, kudos-es are cool but, as we can see with this behemoth, it's the comments that really fuel my fic fire. ;)


End file.
